Phoenix Flight
by Tora-Hime-Melody
Summary: A normal girl living a normal life, living in a small town. When ninja come to protect her she doesn't think too much of it. But what happens when a world's tradition means that you are going to be sacrificed? *Rated M for intense scenes later on
1. The Begining

**Part 1 ~ The Beginning**

A girl got off the bus stop near her home. She was an average girl; brown eyes and straight brown hair that went midway down her back. She was average size and height, wearing jeans and a white tank top because of the summer heat. She carried a bag of books while leading people down the street.

Mahiru came home to an empty house. "Come on guys," she opened the door and let Sasuke and Naruto inside. She had met the two boys earlier that day.

~FLASHBACK~

Mahiru was sitting at the library, reading up on what new manga they had gotten recently in the teen section. Over the PA system, someone was calling her name. She got up and headed for the information desk on the first floor.

Paula was standing there, "these two guys need to talk to you." She pointed to a table nearby where they were sitting.

Mahiru walked over to the table. One had a pair of jeans and an orange t-shirt on. He had bright blond hair, and odd scratches were on his cheeks, like they were whiskers. His blue eyes were crystal clear.

The other boy was in jeans and a black t-shirt. His raven black hair was sticking up in the back and was all messy. His dark black eyes looked right into hers.

Her face felt warm, "err…hello…" she stuttered.

"You're Mahiru, right?" the dark haired one asked.

"Y…yes?!" Mahiru answered a bit too loudly.

"I'm Naruto, and this is Sasuke," the blond said.

"Um, how do you know my name?" she asked.

"We were hired," Sasuke said coldly.

"Hired?" Mahiru asked, confused.

"Two more will join us later. Sakura and Kakashi-Sensei," Naruto added

"We'll be your body guards until we are called back," Sasuke explained.

"Well, I'm about to head home if you two want to come. My family is gone for the rest of the summer." Mahiru was always a bit too trusting to other people.

"How are you getting home? Do you live close by?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"I take the bus – I have a pass and enough for all three of us to get there." Mahiru grabbed her bag and took a few steps back. "Come on!" She had warmed up to them already.

The two boys stood up and Mahiru was taken by surprise. They looked about her age but both were taller than she was, by a good four inches at least!

Her face felt hot again. She quickly turned around and began to lead the way to the bus station.

~END FLASHBACK~

"Naruto – check the area," Sasuke said.

Naruto disappeared in a flash.

The two of them went upstairs.

"I'm going to go take a quick shower…" Mahiru said as she entered the bathroom. She had hardly known the two teen boys for more than a few hours, but she was already letting her guard down.

Sasuke walked down the hall and into a bedroom. From the mess of DVDs and books everywhere, this had to be her room.

Naruto finished checking things outside and entered the house. He heard the water running. 'Sasuke is taking a shower – I'll surprise him with my sexy-jutsu!' he thought.

Naruto quietly opened the bathroom door and closed it. He performed the sexy-jutsu silently and griped the shower curtain. He ripped it back to see Mahiru standing there. He froze.

"Sakura-San?" Mahiru asked, unknowing about what was really going on.

Naruto's nose began to bleed – wow she looked good before, but her body was…..perfect.

"Sakura-San? Are you ok?" Mahiru asked, the warm water still cascading onto her body.

He couldn't hold it any longer. His sexy-jutsu stopped as he returned to a fully clothed Naruto.

Mahiru had to let it register for a few seconds, and then she screamed.

Sasuke heard her scream and came running – opening the bathroom door revealed Naruto with a nosebleed laying on the floor starring at Mahiru who was still standing in the shower. Sasuke got over his thoughts, grabbed Naruto, and pulled him out of the room.

The door shut and Sasuke threw Naruto into the opposite wall. "What were you thinking?!" he scolded.

"Perfect bod…..I thought it was you in there!" Naruto pulled himself together.

"We've been in a team for how long?" Sasuke asked angrily. "We have been on how many different missions?"

"You should have been guarding the door or something…"Naruto began but a noise interrupted them.

The door shut behind the guys after they had left. Mahiru continued to stand under the water. Both Naruto and Sasuke had seen her completely naked.

Her face got hot again. Her body began to feel heavy as the water seemed to get warmer. The next thing she knew she was seeing darkness.

Naruto knocked on the door, something he should have done before, "Mahiru, is everything alright?"

No answer.

"We're coming in," Naruto said as he opened the door.

The water was still running but Mahiru was collapsed in the tub and blood was mixing with the water.

"Mahiru?!" Naruto asked in a panic.

She didn't respond.

"Naruto, you know a little about healing. Heal the surface wound," Sasuke said.

"Right," Naruto looked Mahiru's body over to find where she was bleeding from, but simply got sidetracked at looking.

"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted.

Naruto shook himself and found the blood coming from her head. He did a few hand signs and the blood stopped.

Sasuke quickly rinsed her hair out and shut off the water, "That will do until Sakura gets here."

"Hey!" Naruto complained.

"We need to lay her down in her bed, let's get a towel around her," Sasuke said.

It was dark when Mahiru opened her eyes. She winced in pain – her head felt like it had hit cement or something. She tried to sit up but it only made her head hurt more. "What happened?" she asked the darkness, not really expecting a response

"For what I know, you fell in the shower and hit your head." A woman's voice explained.

"Sakura-san?" Mahiru asked the darkness.

A small light came on and a girl with pink hair was illuminated. She had on a pair of jeans and a pink t-shirt.

Mahiru remembered what had happened in the shower earlier. Her face felt hot again.

"Are you ok?" Sakura asked, concerned for the girl's mental state.

"My head hurts," Mahiru responded.

"Do you remember how you got hurt?"

Mahiru's face got hot again, "no. Where are the others?"

"The boys are either on watch or sleeping."

"Who's where?" Mahiru asked, needing something to talk about.

"For some reason, both Naruto and Sasuke are outside on watch. Kakashi is asleep on the couch downstairs."

Mahiru had a hint to why those two were on watch, but she didn't even understand why she needed body guards in the first place. "Do you know why you guys have to watch me?"

"All we know is that this is a "B" ranked mission, with the possibility of increasing to an "S" rank mission." Sakura explained.

"Mission? So you all are secret agents or something? Like the FBI?"

"I don't know what this FBI is. Those guys really didn't tell you a thing did they?"

The door opened, letting light flood in from the hall way. "Sakura, we're changing shifts. You can go rest; I'll go let one of the boy's come inside." A tall man said. All Mahiru could make out was his silhouette.

Sakura smiled, "ok!" She briefly kissed him on the cheek and left the room, shutting the door behind her.

"So what happened earlier? The two boys won't tell me anything more than you fell and hit your head."

Mahiru could see him properly now. He had on similar attire as Sasuke, but half of his face was covered. He had grey/silver messy hair and ______ eyes.

"Well, Kakashi-San," Mahiru was trying to figure out how to tell him, "I was taking a shower, but the hot water got to me, I got dizzy and fell. The next thing I knew I was in my bed"

Kakashi had a look on his face, like he had read in-between the lines. "Go back to sleep, one of the guys will finish this shift." And with that he left the room.

Mahiru couldn't stay awake to see who came, she fell asleep almost instantly.

Mahiru's mind awoke, but she didn't want to open her eyes yet. She felt something warm next to her. She moved closer to it and squeezed her arms that were already wrapped around it. Mahiru buried her face into their back. Then she thought over what she was doing.

This was a person – a boy from the body type. Just taller than herself – so it could either be Naruto or Sasuke. What in the world was she doing?

She slowly opened her eyes to see black – a black shirt, meaning that it was Sasuke. Her face felt hotter than ever before. Hopefully he would be still asleep.

Mahiru tried to remove her arms from him. She got the one on top of him off, thought that would be the easy limb. How did she even get in that position? She tried to pull out the arm that was under him, but Sasuke just sat up instead.

"Good morning," he said to the sheets as he turned towards her. He couldn't look at her after yesterday's incident. Then after being grabbed at in her sleep…

Mahiru understood why he couldn't look her in the face – she was gripping him in her sleep, who knows what else she could have done?! "S-sorry about anything I did while I was sleeping," she apologized.

"It's ok," Sasuke quickly got over it and returned to his normal self.

"And thanks for yesterday, too."

"Don't worry about it," Sasuke said, finally meeting her eyes.

Her face was getting warm again. Why did that always happen when anything of Sasuke popped up? Something felt weird inside her too, what was going on with her?

Suddenly Mahiru's boom box turned on as an alarm:

Wise men say only fools rush in

But I can't help falling in love with you

Shall I say would it be ok

If I can't help falling in love with you

Like a river flows to the sea

So it goes some things are ment to be

Take my hand take my whole life too

For I can't help falling in love with you

Wise men say only fools rush in

But I am help falling in love with you

I can't help falling – falling in love with you

Mahiru reached up quickly to shut off the box, "sorry…." Her face was getting warm again. She looked to the sheets.

Before Sasuke could respond, the door busted open to reveal Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi. Sasuke quickly stood up and leaned against a wall that was close to the bed.

"Good morning Mahiru-San," Kakashi greeted her; "do you have any plans for the day?"

"No, I was just planning on going to the store to pick up more food."

"Well when you are planning on going, Sakura will accompany you," Kakashi added.

"I should go after breakfast; I don't have much food left." Mahiru explained.

"Oh breakfast – I'm starving!" Naruto said, excited.

The body guards went downstairs as Mahiru changed. Everyone ate cereal for breakfast because all the eggs were out. Mahiru started a list of what she needed from the store.

Mahiru and Sakura put on some coats and headed out the door. Naruto went up stairs to take a nap, Kakashi and Sasuke sat down on the couch to talk.

Mahiru and Sakura talked on the way to the store. "So you're telling me that you all are ninjas?"

"Yea, we all have been in the same squad for almost five years now. We all know each other pretty well." Sakura said.

"Oh, so I'm guessing you all have friends back home."

"Everyone is also a ninja back where we come from. It's a ninja village so…" Sakura trailed off, she had to be careful of what she said.

"And umm…" Mahiru wanted to ask if they all had someone special, she wanted to know about Sasuke. "Ah, Naruto calls Kakashi-San differently than you and Sasuke, why?"

"Well, Kakashi saved Sasuke's life once – and then became his private teacher for a while. And…umm….Kakashi and I…" Sakura blushed deeply.

"Oh, I see! Good for you Sakura!" Mahiru smiled, she had brought it up first. "And what about…" She got quiet.

"The others?" Sakura turned to the girl, "which do you like?"

Mahiru looked down; her face was feeling hot again.

"Well Sasuke's gone out with a few different girls but never lasted a week, including with me. Naruto has been going out with Hinata for a long time now. Officially for about half a year now." Sakura explained.

They got to the store and picked up all they needed. Mahiru picked up foods that all four newcomers liked one meal for each of them. The two began their trek back home…

Kakashi and Sasuke were sitting on the couch in the living room. Before Mahiru had left, she put on the radio softly.

"Was there a reason why you were on the bed with that girl?" Kakashi asked seriously.

"We were talking. She was whimpering in her sleep and had grabbed out and clung to me," Sasuke said truthfully.

"Don't get too close to the girl or you'll let your feelings get in the way and jeopardize the mission," Kakashi said.

"Her name is Mahiru; the least you can do is call her by her name. And the mission is only to protect her right?" Sasuke asked.

"Your judgment is already impaired. Are you starting to get feelings for the girl?" Kakashi asked.

"I…" Sasuke started. He only knew Mahiru for less than 24 hours. There was no way that he could like a girl that fast. "No, Kakashi don't worry about it. I will keep my head."

Its true Sasuke only knew Mahiru for less than a day, but it felt like he knew her before he even meet her. He wanted to protect her no matter what. Why did he feel this way?

Sasuke got up off the couch and went upstairs. Typical, the extra room where Naruto was napping was locked. Sasuke went into Mahiru's room and listened to the CD that had started to play earlier that day.

Shortly Mahiru and Sakura came home. They put everything away and sat down on the couch. Sakura wrapped her arms around Kakashi's as she sat next to him.

Mahiru smiled, "I am happy for you two."

Sakura blushed again. The walk back from the store was fun as she had told Mahiru about different missions that they had gone on together as a team. Mahiru seemed so interested in the lifestyle.

Mahiru walked away from the couple to give them some space. She walked up the steps up to her room.

"I wonder how she's lived her life up till now?" Sakura asked herself.

Mahiru had entered her room to see Sasuke playing with her boom box. He turned around at the sound of the door opening. "Sorry for going in your room without your permission," Sasuke said.

"Do you like my music?" Mahiru asked, sitting down on her bed as she spoke.

"It's nice; there isn't much music like this back at my village."

"Is it nice there?"

"It's a town surrounded by trees. Most people are pretty well off," Sasuke went back to playing with the box, "it's quiet most of the time. It's safe because of the ninja. Everyone starts when they are younger."

"It's odd how people are born in different places," Mahiru sighed as she fell backwards onto her bed and looked up at the ceiling. "Some people are born in a third world country; getting no food and no education, yet they don't even know that there is a bigger and better world out there. Then there's people who are born pretty well off in this country, or other developed countries, but all they want is a better life somewhere else."

Mahiru sighed; she was wishing that she had been born in the town that her new friends came from. Then she could be a ninja and maybe even be on the same team as them.

The next song began to play and Mahiru listened:

The seconded star to the right

Shines in the night for you

To tell you that the dreams you plan

Really can come true

The seconded star to the right

Shines with a light that's red

And if it's never land you need

Its light will lead you there

"I want to know more," Mahiru said to the ceiling.

"Know more about what?"

"About where you guys come from, all about being a ninja, everything, it sounds like a fun place to live."

Sasuke smiled to himself, "Well for letting us stay here I guess we owe you something, and for all the food and stuff."

Mahiru sat up quickly, "really?"

The door opened, "afternoon guys," Naruto was rubbing his eyes. He looked to Mahiru then to Sasuke.

"She wants to know more about Konoha," Sasuke said.

"Cool, but first – I'm starving!"

Mahiru giggled, "Sakura and I went and got some more food. I'll go down and make some lunch."

She made sandwiches for everyone. They took turns telling Mahiru about some of the missions they had gone on. She loved all the stories. It was fun to hear ones like the bell test and the beginning missions of watching dogs and pulling weeds.

They had dinner, and Naruto was extra happy because tonight was his night – ramen.

They played some games and then it was time for bed. Someone stood guard outside, someone stayed awake in Mahiru's room, the other two were asleep. They switched places half way thought the night.

The Same thing went on for a few days. Sometimes they would go to the park nearby to play. Still no one attacked, it was pretty uneventful.

It was now the 6th day since the ninja arrived. Mahiru was happier than she ever remembered.

Today Kakashi was going to go back to Konoha to give an update. The teens went to the park again and ate out for lunch. They headed back just before it got dark out.

"I know what we should do tonight!' Mahiru exclaimed.

"You sound excited," Sakura smiled.

"We have a hot tub in the back, we should use it tonight!"

"But we don't have swimsuits," Naruto commented.

"You two," Mahiru pointed at the boys, "can borrow my brother's, they should fit." She looked Sakura over, "Sakura can borrow my newest one, and I'll wear my old one."

Sakura blushed; she was a bit more endowed than Mahiru was.

Mahiru and Sakura changed into their suits. Sakura's bottom fit correctly, a black bikini. The top was a band that wrapped around her bust and tied in the back. The fabric just covered over her bust, it was also black.

Mahiru bottoms were fire red short shorts. Her top was also the same color with little flames on them. It was a bikini top, but you could tell that it was a bit too small.

The girls went into the garage. Mahiru opened the back door and prepared the hot tub. She turned to Sakura, "what smell do you want added?" she pointed to a shelf filled with rock and liquid scents to add to the water.

Sakura looked them over, "Island melody sounds nice."

Mahiru grabbed it and poured some into the water.

Shortly after, the boys came into the garage, "took you long enough," Mahiru joked.

They got in and relaxed. The hot water felt nice. Each of them took one of the corners. The hot tub was tucked just outside of the garage. A wood fence blocked two more sides. Mahiru and Sakura were in the back corners. Naruto was in the corner kiddy corner from Sakura, near the garage. Sasuke took the other open corner.

They sat quiet for awhile. A blue light was the only source of light in the darkness. From under the water, it just lit up the walls around the teens.

"That's a weird mark," Naruto pointed at Mahiru's chest.

A small red flame sat between her bust. Mahiru placed her fingertips gently on the mark, "it's been there for as long as I can remember. It even feels warm to the touch – at least compared to the skin around it."

"Really? That's odd, I've never heard of any mark that does that." Sakura commented.

"Doctors here have no idea- though they aren't too concerned about it." Mahiru added.

"Let me see it," Sakura said.

"Alright?" Mahiru was slightly confused. She moved over one seat to be by Sakura when something whistled past her.

The three ninja stood up at once. Sakura stepped in front of Mahiru. Naruto ran and disappeared into the darkness. Sasuke got out and stood before the hot tub.

Mahiru looked behind her. Something silver glittered in the light. She turned around and peeked around Sakura to look at Sasuke. He had a large scar on the side of his body. It looked deep and painful.

Naruto returned, "Whoever threw it isn't here anymore."

"You sure?" Sasuke asked.

"Yea."

"We should go in, just in case," Sakura commented, getting out.

Mahiru followed Sakura out. She ran back and grabbed the weapon and returned inside with the others. They all had towels wrapped around their bodies.

Mahiru showed the ninja the weapon that she had pulled out of the wood. "What is this?"

Sakura took the metal weapon from the girl, "this is a kunai. It can be thrown or used in hand-to-hand combat."

"There's a lot that I don't know hua?" Mahiru looked at Sasuke and then quickly looked away.

"There are a few different weapons; we'll explain it all later after we change out of these wet suits." Sasuke said.

"But isn't it dangerous if it's only Mahiru and Sakura?" Naruto looked Mahiru's body over – only for one more glance at that perfect body…

Sakura and Sasuke both bashed Naruto on the head. "You pervert! And I thought Jiraiya-Sensei was bad!" they both said at the same time.

Mahiru giggled a bit. Those three ninja were so close, if only she could find some way in… "Oh, we might want to take a shower, the hot tub isn't the cleanest."

"Ok then, the two girls will take a shower first, then Naruto and I will take ours after," Sasuke explained.

Sakura and Mahiru grabbed a change of clothes and entered the bathroom. Mahiru sat on the counter as Sakura took her shower.

"Sasuke has a pretty bad scar on his side, how did he get it." Mahiru was curious.

"In a battle to get out of Orochimaru's clutches; a snake bit him in his side. Our chakra medicine is good but the poison made it scar – so he could never forget." Sakura stepped out of the shower and wrapped a new towel around her waist.

Mahiru hopped into the shower and turned the temperature of the water down, "so I guess you all get scars then."

"For small, shallow scars we have an ointment to make them almost disappear. Though the ointment only works so well. If it's too deep – no effect."

Mahiru finished rinsing her hair out, "all I have is the flame on my chest." She began to wash her body, "all other injuries I get heal really fast – almost instantly."

"Like Naruto," Sakura muttered, but Mahiru couldn't hear her over the water.

Mahiru shut off the water to see Sakura had changed. Mahiru dried off and did the same.

The girls sat down in Mahiru's room. Sasuke hopped into the shower next. Naruto was off somewhere. Sakura told Mahiru just a little about Orochimaru and Sasuke's entrapment.

The water shut off. Sakura stood up and left the room. Mahiru was left to ponder the story alone.

The door opened and Sasuke came in with a towel on his shoulders and in black pants. Mahiru stood up to meet him.

"So you know," he looked almost angry.

"I was just wondering how you go the scar," her hand gently touched his skin. She could feel the scar tissue was deep. She knelt next to him, facing his side.

"It's just a part of being a ninja," he felt something wet on his side, "don't cry for me."

His scar tissue began to grow warm, almost hot. "What the?"

Mahiru stood up; Sasuke was looking at his side.

He pushed her to the bed and placed each hand on either side of her head.

"What did you do?!" a bit of anger was in his voice.

Mahiru was confused. What did she do to him? She didn't like to see him angry.

Sasuke smiled, the final mark was gone. He was completely free of Orochimaru. But how could such a deep scar just melt away with a few tears?

She was confused now. He was angry but now he was smiling. "I'm sorry, please don't be angry," she pleaded.

"You just got rid of Orochimaru's final mark on me," he explained, "There's no way that I'd be angry."

The door opened. Naruto was standing in awe, "S….sorry!" he quickly shut the door.

"It's not…" but it came out too late. Mahiru looked to the closed door, then to Sasuke.

"Let him believe what he wants," he stood up.

The two went downstairs; Sasuke put a shirt on and decided to hide his scar-less chest for a bit.

Sakura was smiling when the two came downstairs; Naruto was trying not to laugh at the pair.

"So there are other weapons you guys use?" Mahiru was trying to ignore Naruto.

"Right," Sakura carefully dumped the contents of the bag, she had brought down, onto the couch.

Sakura picked up what looked like a needle. "This is a Senbon. Not usually used to kill an opponent; they can be thrown to immobilize the enemy. Some ninja specialize in them. One of the first dangerous missions we went on had a guy who used senbon's."

"Yea, that hurt," Sasuke commented.

Naruto went next, "this is a shuriken."

"Oh I now that!" Mahiru explained.

The team was surprised. Mahiru smiled, "here they are called throwing stars. You throw them at your target. I've thrown them at a cardboard before."

"Well then to the next one," Naruto was a bit sad – he didn't get to show his knowledge.

"What was thrown at you was a kunai." Sasuke said, picking the weapon up. "Used to hit targets from far away or for hand to hand combat. Many ninja are good with them."

Naruto started the next explanation, "the last basic weapon is a paper bomb." He picked up a piece of paper with writing on it, "you can tie this to a kunai and throw it, after a moment it will explode. You can also make many tiny ones of this and send in a flame and have an exploding bomb field."

"Woa…" Mahiru commented.

"That's not all the weapons we can use as ninja, but it's a good basic lesson of them." Sakura added.

"So cool…" Mahiru was watching Sakura put them away.

The teens ate a snack and all slept in the living room to better protect Mahiru.

In the morning, Kakashi returned. They told him of the attack that had happened the night before. This seemed to prove his point. He explained to the group that they would be taking Mahiru back to Konoha with them.

The annual Ninja Dance was coming up, and Mahiru had gotten special permission to be able to attend. Mahiru grabbed one of her dresses for herself and she let Sakura pick one out as well.

Hinata, Naruto's girlfriend, came to meet them on the shore. Mahiru was blindfolded before they set out.

Once they made it to the Ninja realm the blindfold was taken off of Mahiru. She quickly became friends with Hinata. They all got ready for the dance that would be taking place in just a few hours…


	2. The Dance

**Part 2 ~ The Dance**

The dance was also a fun way to let all the ninja have a day off. Usually people who weren't ninja were not allowed in, but Mahiru was given a special bracelet like the band the ninja wore.

"Sasuke, can you help me put it on?" Mahiru asked. She was in a knee-long blood red dress that clung to every curve. It was a spaghetti strapped dress that was low-cut, showing off her magnificent body.

"S…sure," Sasuke fumbled with the chain of the bracelet. He was just in a pair of black pants and a matching collared shirt.

Kakashi took Sakura by the waist, "come on, we should be getting inside." He was in white pants and a blue t-shirt.

Sakura followed him in; she had borrowed one of Mahiru's dresses. The pink dress went all the way down to the floor flowing in many layers. It was strapless, clinging just above her bust.

Naruto hit Sasuke in the back and whispered in his ear, "lucky dog." Naruto was in tan pants, fancier than his ninja garb, and a matching top.

Naruto was taking Hinata to the dance. Because of her heritage, Hinata was wearing a purple summer kimono, or at least that is what Mahiru thought.

Once they got in, it turned out that about half of the girls were in kimonos; the others were just in simple dresses. Mahiru and Sakura would stand out at this rate.

"Sorry Sakura," Mahiru apologized, "I guess we over-dressed."

"Don't worry Mahiru, you two are perfectly fine," Kakashi said.

Sakura blushed and walked further out on the field. Kakashi followed her. Hinata walked over to join up with her squad. Naruto followed closely behind, joining his other friends that were on their way over.

Mahiru fixed her strap and held onto her bag. She had brought her MP3 player and cords to connect to speakers. Kakashi had mentioned that the Hokage had gotten things ready so they could use it.

Sasuke had walked off somewhere without Mahiru noticing. Now she was all alone. Shortly people began to surround her, whispering things like 'so she's the one who broke the rules' and 'look at that dress.'

"Umm…." Mahiru said, not knowing what to do.

"Come on guys, leave the poor girl alone." A woman came by. Everyone bowed and left the two alone.

"You must be the Hokage," Mahiru said, "thank you for allowing me to come."

"No, don't worry about it. Kakashi said that you had brought along your portable method of music?" she asked.

Mahiru pulled out her MP3 player, "you mean this?"

"Kakashi already has everything you need set up over there. We get your music over here a lot but no good method of playing it quite yet. The younger ninja really like it." She explained.

"Leave it up to me," Mahiru walked over to the dj station that was set up and connected all the wires up. She set up the music to play on random. There was all types of music on her player, hopefully everyone would have a good time with it.

She started the music; the first song was an upbeat song that was played a lot of the radio. Everything seemed to be going fine, she left the station. The player would do the rest of the work.

Mahiru observed the groups of people she knew. Kakashi had left Sakura's side and gone over to a group of ninja that looked about the same age as he was. Sakura was with Naruto, Hinata, and a handful of other ninja that looked like they all knew each other. Sasuke was nowhere in plain sight.

Mahiru walked down and stood by herself in the back. Shortly a small white dog came running over.

"Hi there buddy, what are you doing away from your owner?" she asked the pooch.

A guy came over and picked the dog up, "No running off Akamaru. That is not" the guy looked up at Mahiru, "like….you…"

"Erm, hello," Mahiru said, "I'm Mahiru."

He didn't respond. The rest of the group he came from wandered over.

"Mahiru? Where did Sasuke go off to?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know…" Mahiru said in response, she sounded disappointed.

"Everyone, this is Mahiru," Sakura said. She began to point to people as she introduced them. "Well you know everyone from team 7 – our team. Team 8 has Kiba, who takes care of the dog Akamaru; you know Hinata already; then there's Shino who likes bugs. Team 10 has the food loving Choji; Shikamaru, who is good at chess; and Ino, who is too obsessed with her looks. Team 6 has Tenten who is good with weapons; Neji who is Hinata's cousin; and Lee who likes jumpsuits. Well that's everyone."

Mahiru said hi to everyone in turn. The music had changed a few times. It had just changed to a slow song and she paused – did anyone know how to slow dance?

Neji and Tenten went out on the dance floor. Naruto grabbed Hinata by the arm and lead her to the dance floor as well. Kakashi came over and took Sakura. Other couples went out and began to dance.

All the guys around Mahiru were beginning to feel awkward. Finally Ino grabbed Shikamaru's arm and dragged him to the dance floor. Now the four guys around her all shifted. The song changed to another slow song. Mahiru took this opportunity to go get a drink. By the time she got back the slow song was over and everyone returned to the group.

"Thanks for bringing the music Mahiru!" Naruto said happily.

"No problem," Mahiru responded.

Akamaru was barking at Kiba. He turned to Mahiru, "so you know about ninjas and everything right?"

"Yea," she responded.

"But that still doesn't explain why you smell like fire," he said.

"What?" Sakura asked, taken aback.

"Yes, I see it. It's like Shino and his bugs; you have fire running though your body," Neji explained.

Hinata hit her cousin, "I don't see anything."

"That is strange…." Tenten commented.

"You all just are mistaking things," Naruto said quickly. It was bad enough that Hinata knew about Mahiru. If the other teams found out about the real reason why Mahiru was allowed to come to the dance…

"Here's where you went," Sasuke said as he came up from behind the group.

Everyone had fun talking for some time, going out to dance every once and awhile.

Great, another slow song; all the typical couples went out on the dance floor. Mahiru stood back once again. This time though, a younger ninja came up and asked Shino to dance and he went with her, blushing slightly.

Mahiru wanted to dance with Sasuke so badly. Yet she knew that being in Konoha, it was probably too bold of a move. Let alone the fact that the Hokage along with some higher-level ninja knew what she was….what would they all think?

Mahiru's focus came back to see Sasuke standing before her, "do…you want to dance?"

She smiled, "Yes!" The other guys were stunned to see Sasuke ask a girl to dance, let alone the new comer.

They went out onto the dance floor just as the song ended.

"Sorry," Mahiru said sadly.

"The next one is mine," he walked back over to the guys as Kakashi approached Mahiru.

"I'm ready now, is everything set?" he asked.

"Let me get up there and then the floor is all yours." Kakashi had talked to her weeks ahead of time to plan out what he was just about to do.

Mahiru ran up and stopped the music. Everyone looked at her and then their attention shifted to the couple in the middle of the dance floor. She put on instrumental music.

Kakashi held Sakura's hand.

"Kakashi?" she asked, a little panic filling her voice.

"Sakura," he said tenderly, lowering onto one knee. He pulled out a small black box out of his pocket and opened it to reveal a ring. "Will you marry me?"

A huge smile cracked on Sakura's face as she spoke loudly, "YES!"

Mahiru switched the song to a slow song that Kakashi had picked out earlier. The two then began to dance as the crowd clapped. After about a minute or so other couples joined them.

Sasuke walked over to the DJ booth where Mahiru was. "Kakashi asked you to help?"

"Yea, he has been planning this out for awhile now. It was so romantic I just couldn't say no." she explained.

"I'm glad for them," he said as he watched them dance, "they deserve to be happy."

"So do you Sasuke," she looked at him.

The song changed to a fast song. Most of the people walked off the dance floor. The Hokage went over to congratulate the couple.

Mahiru went over to the bar and got another drink before joining her group of friends. She took a few sips of her drink, "doesn't anyone like the fast songs?"

No one answered her.

"Fine, I'll show you how it's done then," she finished her drink and went out on the dance floor. She was finally warmed up to everyone and felt comfortable here, so she was able to be herself.

The song switched to a club song, finally something she could really dance to! She started dancing like she was really at a club. Some of the older ninja were annoyed and looked away. She couldn't stop moving her body to the music as eyes watched her on all sides.

The song changed again, this time it wasn't a good song to dance to. Mahiru rejoined her friends.

"Where did you learn that?" Tenten asked.

"I went to school dances, a club once, and mostly I just let my body move where it wants to," Mahiru explained.

"Next time I might try dancing like that too…" Hinata said angrily, glaring at Naruto who was still staring at Mahiru.

"Me too," Tenten and Ino added.

Mahiru giggled, she liked her new friends.

After a bit another club song came on. The four girls went out on the dance floor followed by a few other people.

The boys stayed behind. Mahiru didn't like that; she walked back over by them. "How can you stand it? You've got three beautiful girls before you dancing, why hold yourself back?"

The boys didn't budge. Mahiru sighed and joined the three girls to dance again. They were all laughing and having fun.

"Next time we'll just drag them out here," Ino joked.

"Good idea Ino!" Mahiru said energetically.

Mahiru felt someone's body dancing against her own. The other girls all stopped and gasped.

"You forgot to mention one very sexy girl." It was Sasuke.

Mahiru's body slowed down as she looked him in the face, it really was him. Her face went beat red. "W…what? But what about the Hokage and Kakashi?"

"Who cares?" he said in response.

The song ended and switched, finally a slow song.

"May I have this dance?"

All the couples hit the floor once again.

Mahiru nodded her head. The two of them began to dance. She was so happy tears were welling up in her eyes.

Sasuke's arms wrapped around her waist as he pulled her closer, her head rested on his shoulder.

Sasuke quickly turned as something shiny flew past the two of them. Close on the ground a kunai was sticking up with a piece of paper tied to the end.

"Paper bomb!" Sasuke called out as he jumped back with Mahiru just as it exploded.

No one screamed, everyone only shuffled into battle ready position. A few ninja ran off to find the attacker.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke asked.

Mahiru was shaking slightly but nodded her head yes.

The members of squad 7 started on their way over along with the handful of ninja that knew who Mahiru was.

Before any of them could reach the couple however, four more paper bombs surrounded them.

Mahiru began to panic. She dug her face into Sasuke's shoulder as the bombs exploded.

A barrier of flame appeared around them at the last seconded. The two of them were left unharmed. Everyone reached them.

"That was dangerous, but sweet!" Lee said.

"All 12 of you are to protect Mahiru no matter what!" Kakashi said quickly.

"But…" Sakura said sadly.

Kakashi kissed her on her cheek and disappeared to join the others.

"What's going on here?" Kiba asked.

"We need to get to a safe location," Neji said tonelessly.

"But the other younger ninja don't know what to do in situation like this," Ino added.

Naruto became serious, "Shino, Ino, Choji, Lee, Tenten, and Hinata help the other ninja to safety; the rest of us will get Mahiru to a safe place."

Hinata didn't want to be separated from Naruto. "But I know what's going on; I have to go with you!"

The other two members of her team looked at her in disbelief.

"That's the reason why you're going to help the other ninja, I'm coming too," Sakura explained.

Another bomb was thrown at the group, a good sign that they should be going. Mahiru was picked up by Sasuke as the group headed for the village gate. They stopped right before the gate entrance.

"Is taking her out of the village the smartest move?" Kiba asked.

"We have no idea where the attackers are or their intentions," Shikamaru added.

"Let's get to the waterfall, we can plan from there," Neji said.

They all took off again and reached the waterfall shortly. The sun was on its way to the horizon – sunset wasn't far off.

"Set me down," Mahiru said.

"We don't know when you'll be attacked again," Sasuke said.

"What makes you sure that they are after her?" Neji asked.

"Sasuke, she said to set her down," Naruto said suspiciously.

Sasuke finally set her down but kept his arm around her waist.

"You're being clingy, that isn't like you," Shikamaru was catching on.

"So when did you switch with Sasuke? Just after we got to the party?" Mahiru asked.

He still held on to her, "what are you talking about?"

"Kakashi scolded you before for being in the same room as me before alone. So why would you do such a wild thing?"

"It's not like Kakashi stopped us or anything."

"But you know that he would yell at you once we got home."

"Do you think I really care?"

"Let go of me you imposter!" Mahiru pulled off of her captor and fell backwards into the water at the bottom of the waterfall. The sun was setting behind the trees.

Sasuke transformed into a man with short black hair and black eyes. He was the same height as Sasuke but was in all black attire. A red metal plate was tied around his forearm; a symbol of a moon was in the middle.

"Shit, Mahiru!" Naruto moved quickly and soon was standing above Mahiru on the water. Neji, Shikamaru, and Kiba joined him.

"Who are you?" Mahiru yelled out.

"I am a ninja of Night," the man said. His ninja band returned to its normal metal color, "I guess you don't work when you're all wet."

Mahiru continued to tread water. He knew what she was – somehow. Her dress was not helping with staying afloat. Her body's core temperature was also dropping at an alarming rate.

"W….where's…..Sas…..uke…." Mahiru was shivering in the water.

The night ninja advanced on the guard. At the same time someone pulled on Mahiru's leg, dragging her underwater.

Mahiru had inhaled water as she was pulled under. She clenched her eyes shut as she felt pressure increase all around her…


	3. New Enemies

**Part 3 ~ New Enemies**

Mahiru was still being held underwater. She was going to die if she didn't get air soon…

Next thing she knew she was breathing ice cold air. She opened her eyes to darkness. All the guys were around her, all but Sasuke.

"What's going on here?" Shikamaru asked.

"Something isn't right. Something is special with that girl," Neji said.

"We're protecting her so we should know what's going on," Kiba said angrily, Akamaru barked agreeing with him.

Mahiru sat up, shivering in her cold, wet dress.

"Your ok!" Naruto said energetically.

"I'm frozen…" Mahiru said through chattering teeth.

A fire was started. Naruto had a t-shirt on under his white collar shirt so he gave his collar shirt to Mahiru so she could change out of her heavy wet dress. She gently hung it on a tree branch and returned to the group of guys.

Now she had on a white collar shirt that went down mid-thigh. Her hair was still dripping wet and left the back of the shirt wet. Her core temperature was still really low. She sat near the fire, absorbing the warmth.

Naruto looked to Mahiru. How would she feel if more people knew…

Akamaru was sitting in Mahiru's lap as she gladly pet him. Kiba looked at Mahiru with a confused look on his face. Akamaru was never that trusting of anyone else but himself…

"Your core temperature is finally starting to rise," Neji said as he looked at her.

Mahiru stopped petting Akamaru and looked into the fire. "Back at the dance, it wasn't the fake Sasuke who put up the fire barrier, it was me."

"But you don't know any Ninjutsu or anything," Shikamaru said.

"And your chakra is way too low to make a fire shield that large," Neji pointed out.

"I know – I don't know have full control of it yet but I have…" she stopped herself.

Someone was walking towards the group. All the guards grouped around Mahiru. She stood up. She didn't want to believe her eyes. It was just going to be another fake. She'd only get hurt again.

"I'm guessing the dance got stopped because of attacks?" it was Sasuke.

"How do we know you're the real Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Come on Naruto, can't you tell it's the real me?" Sasuke asked.

"You are acting out of character," Neji said plainly.

"You guys know that I've changed since we were kids…" Sasuke said in response.

Mahiru came out form the rank of boys. Sasuke stopped and looked her over.

She slowly walked over to him, "I should have known the other was a fake. I can tell if you are if you don't know the answer to my question."

"But what…" he was stopped, Mahiru had inched up so she could whisper in his ear.

"The first day we meet I fell in the shower and you helped me. I have a mark in between my breasts, what is it?" she asked.

Sasuke paused; the other guys were prepared to attack at the slightest sign of danger. His face got red as he was embarrassed.

"There is a small flame," he muttered, "it even feels warm to the touch, like a real fire."

Mahiru had tears well up; he was really the real Sasuke. She pushed her body into his as she dug her face into his shoulder.

The other guys got closer…

"Show us you're Sharingan, it's nearly impossible to copy a kekkei-genkai," Neji said.

Sasuke easily got his level two then level three Sharingan. "See? It really is me." He pulled Mahiru off of him, "now what happened?"

"Well you went off after arriving I guess and a fake you came," Kiba answered.

"Things happened," Naruto said, Mahiru looked down.

"And as Mahiru and the fake you were dancing…" Kiba continued.

"WHAT?!" Sasuke looked on at Mahiru in disbelief. She continued to look down.

"But someone tried attacking," Neji added.

"We now know that is was Mahiru who put up the fire barrier – or so she says," Shikamaru finished.

"Then Kakashi-Sensei told us to protect her with our lives. When we reached the waterfall we finally realized that he was a fake. A ninja from the village of the night, we fought as Mahiru was pulled under water. Her dress was only making things worse so once she came too she changed into my shirt." Naruto explained at last.

"It should have been obvious that it was a fake if I was acting so close to her!" Sasuke said angrily, "especially you," he pointed at Mahiru then to Naruto.

Mahiru started to cry, "It's not my fault I wanted to dance with you tonight but I thought it was too bold of a move. Then when I thought you had actually asked me I was so happy. I'm sorry I'm such an idiot." Mahiru turned around and ran away from the guys.

"Great job of being a class A ass Sasuke," Naruto said.

"Even I know better than to treat a girl like that," Kiba added.

"That's not our greatest problem here. The one we're suppose to protect is off on her own," Shikamaru said.

"And she clearly isn't what we think she is," Neji added.

Naruto ran off after Mahiru closely followed by the rest of the team.

"I would have said a class A bastard…" Kiba said.

"I get it ok?" Sasuke snapped. He knew she was upset. He still was like his old self – saying the wrong thing at the perfect time.

Mahiru was running with tears in her eyes. After awhile she ran into a man with red lines going down from his eyes with white hair.

"Careful there," he reached his hand out to help her up. He looked down, perfect panty shot.

Mahiru just continued to cry sitting on the ground. She didn't notice the perverted man before her.

He snapped out of it with her constant sobbing. He knelt down by her side, "what's wrong?"

She just kept crying. Now he noticed that she was only in her panties and the white collared shirt – jackpot!

"Why don't you come with me and I can get you out of those rags," he said. He reached his hand out towards her face.

Mahiru looked up in time to see his hand move. She had only heard the final sentence that the man had said to her.

"NO!" she screamed another flame barrier surrounding her, burning the man. Her eyes and hair flashed crimson red for only a second.

The man fell backwards and was burned a bit. "Who are you?"

Mahiru had gotten up again and began to run some more.

Shortly the team got to where they had heard Mahiru scream

"Pervy-sage?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto?" Jiraiya asked.

"We're you here when a girl screamed?" Neji asked.

"Yea, she was crying – I asked what was wrong and tried to help her up but she screamed and ran off." Jiraiya answered.

"She's still running, and others are following her," Neji stated – using his Byakugan.

"Come on then," Shikamaru said. Everyone left Jiraiya and continued after Mahiru.

Mahiru stopped running. She was out of breath and thought that she was far enough away.

Three men came up by her. All were in black with matching eyes and hair. They all had on ninja bands with different phases of the moon. The metal was red.

"So your all warmed up now, hua?" it was the guy who had pretended to be Sasuke earlier.

"She's really cute – especially in the clothes she's in," the night ninja with a ¾ full Moon said.

Mahiru began to get angry, "You don't want to mess with me right now."

"Oh little fire girl is feisty," the other ninja said. He had a ½ full moon on his band.

Mahiru was getting more pissed off. Her eyes changed to crimson red.

"Now come with us," the imposter said.

"No!" Mahiru yelled angrily. Her hair changed to crimson red.

The three night ninja circled around her and threw ropes to hold her.

Mahiru screamed out. Wings made fire burst out of her back; burning the ropes, keeping the shirt intact.

The three night ninja were surprised and taken aback at the girl's power.

Mahiru made fire balls in her hands and flew them at the ninja. They easily dodged each and every one. She sent a ring of fire out from her body – hitting the surprised ninja, though not doing much damage.

The guys that were supposed to be protecting Mahiru finally made it to where Mahiru was fighting the night ninja.

The night ninja turned to see that Mahiru had backup. "We'll get you on our side soon," the fake said before his team and himself left the area.

"Mahiru?" Naruto asked.

She turned to the group of boys. Tears filled her eyes again at the sight of Sasuke. Her wings folded behind her. Her eyes and hair remained crimson. She took a step back.

"What is she?" Kiba asked quietly.

"Calm down, the night ninja are done. Sasuke knows he was an idiot," Naruto said in a calming voice.

Mahiru turned her back on the group, "I have the blood of the phoenix." She was speaking differently, her voice was strong and unfaltering, "when I am channeling the phoenix's power, I look like this."

Her wings disappeared and her hair returned to its normal hair color. Her eyes changed as well. Her body fell sideways, hitting the ground with a thud.

The group ran over to see Mahiru passed out. They decided to set up camp right there.

A few hours passed, Naruto was on watch as everyone else was asleep. He walked over to where Sasuke was asleep, he had the next shift.

"I've been awake, Naruto," Sasuke said as he sat up.

"You mean I could have fallen asleep?" the blond joked, only to see his comrade's face was still hurt. "Don't worry about Mahiru. She'll get over it." Naruto said kindly.

"Yea, you can be all happy, you can openly like your girl back," Sasuke said angrily.

Naruto sat down next to his friend, "she was really happy to see you, and I don't think you have to worry about Kakashi-Sensei being all over you case."

"Why?" Sasuke asked, curious about what had happened at the dance.

"Kakashi-sensei and Sakura are now engaged."

"Ah," Sasuke's shoulders dropped, "good for them."

"With Mahiru's help – so Kakashi-sensei owes her now."

"Thanks," Sasuke was cheered up a bit.

Naruto walked over to his patch of ground and fell asleep almost instantly.

Sasuke walked over to where Mahiru was resting. She was muttering in her sleep, almost singing…

'I wonder what she's dreaming about,' Sasuke thought as he smiled to himself.

Her face was so soft. Now she was just sleeping, nothing to bother her. She looked so peaceful, almost angelic.

He shook his head; he couldn't be feeling this way. Though before he felt relieved when he saw her break from the guys. He also felt all the nerves on his body become more adware when he realized what she was wearing, watching her approach him.

"Sasuke?" a soft voice called his name.

He was pulled out of his thoughts to see Mahiru sitting up, facing him.

"You're up," Sasuke said gently.

"What happened? The night ninja had come after me, but what happened after that?" she asked him.

"You don't remember?" he asked. Mahiru responded by shaking her head no. "We should talk."

"Will they be able to hear us?" she asked, looking around at the other guys who were asleep on the ground around them.

The two walked a bit away from camp, to make sure that they would not be overheard. Mahiru sat on a large bolder, her body was still tired and weak.

"You guys saved me again, didn't you?" hope filled her voice.

"No, you fought them off yourself. Everyone knows what you are now. You told them yourself." Sasuke explained.

"Great, I'm weirder now," she wanted to start crying again.

"You'd be surprised what people are like here in our own little world." Sasuke smiled to himself once again, here they had demons, inner darkness, and multi-personality problems; Mahiru would fit right in.

"Then I want to live here," she hung her head.

"There are rules of our village, as well as the entire country; about outsiders."

"I understand." She looked at the bracelet that had allowed her to gain access to their world. "The world doesn't know about this place – for some magical reason."

"That's why there are rules. You'd have to marry someone from Konoha, or from any other village. Then you need permission from all the kages from all the villages. Then there are rituals and things to keep everything in check." Sasuke explained kindly.

"Unless you're born here, right?"

"Yes."

There was an awkward silence for a little while.

"I'm sorry," Mahiru broke the silence.

"For what?" Sasuke looked into her eyes, sending a strange pain through his heart.

"I should have known that it wasn't you when the fake you asked to dance," she took a deep breath; "I was confused but happy."

Sasuke quickly walked over to her, "please don't start crying again. I'm sorry I really wasn't there."

Mahiru stood up and suddenly wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck, "I….I…"

He pulled out of her grip and turned his back to her. "You need to ignore those feelings. You just probably feel that way because I am protecting you."  
"But it's not…" she stopped herself, "if it's what you…you really want. I'll act perfectly like someone who is being protected." She couldn't look at him; the ground seemed much more interesting, less hurtful.

Sasuke turned around and lifted her head gently upward, "I never said that," he leaned in close to her face.

His lips were against hers. The world melted around them. They parted as the sounds of the morning greeted them. Sasuke pulled Mahiru into his arms and held her close.

"Sasuke?" she questioned him. Why did he suddenly kiss her? Not that she was complaining…

"I want to be able to be with you, but if Kakashi found out he would do everything in his power to keep me away from you," Sasuke explained.

"Yea, I know." Mahiru sighed as she pulled herself from Sasuke's grip, as if Kakashi could see them now. "There is one thing I can do though," she moved him so he was sitting on the rock.

"Can I borrow one of your weapons?"

He handed her a kunai. She purposely cut her hand, the blood dripped off her hand to the ground.

"What?!" he asked, surprised and worried.

"I'm the phoenix remember?" she put her bleeding hand to his headband. When she pulled her hand back, it had already stopped bleeding and the skin was healed.

"Why did you go and do that?" Sasuke almost sounded angry.

"I don't know fully why, but look," his band had absorbed the blood. It stayed the same metal color it was before, but it felt warmer somehow.

"We should get back to camp before one of the other guys wakes up and freaks about us missing," Mahiru suggested.

"Might be a good idea, Neji has the next shift."

The two got back to camp and sat by the fire. They sat quietly by the fire close yet not too close. That way the other guys would have no idea on what had happened earlier.

Neji didn't get his chance for his watch though…

A paper bomb exploded nearby, the animals scattered from the spot where the noise had come from. The rest of camp awoke.

"What's?" Kiba started to ask.

"Paper bomb," Sasuke said, moving closer to Mahiru.

"Byakugan!" Neji called. "They are all around us. Looks like the bomb was to get our attention."

Fear was in Mahiru's eyes, her entire body froze on her.

The five guys surrounded her, giving her protection from all sides.

The ninja of the night came out from the forest. They greatly outnumbered the men protecting a single girl.

The fake Sasuke came out from the rest of the group, "just hand the girl over to us."

"And what do you want with her?" Shikamaru asked.

"That is none of your concern," the night ninja responded calmly.

"Then she isn't going anywhere," Sasuke said boldly, "and we will protect her with everything we have."

The fake performed a few hand signs and looked directly at Mahiru.

"Genjutsu! Mahiru close your eyes!" Neji called out.

"What?" Mahiru asked, but it was too late. Her eyes meet with the enemy's.

Everything around her froze and began to disappear. All around were trees, the only people there were the single night ninja and herself. She took a few steps back.

"You can try to run, but you don't get anywhere. I control this place."

"What do you want with me anyways?  
"My name is Kenge, We only want to protect you."  
"Squad 7 of Konoha village already has that job!"

Mahiru's eyes had glossed over as well as the night ninja who had used the genjutsu.

Naruto had tried to attack the user, but was forced back by three night ninja. There was five night ninja for every Konoha ninja present.

In a flash kunai hit kunai. The Konoha ninja were trying to break the genjutsu.

"Konoha only wants to use you. We will be more protection. Once you get enough of your powers they will spill your blood on their alter to keep the barrier up."

"No!" Mahiru screamed; her hair changing instantly to crimson and her eyes following shortly afterward.

The night ninja, Kenge, fell to the ground as Mahiru came to; deep in phoenix mode.

Mahiru sent out another ring of fire, this time it was three times stronger than the last time. It hit everyone, slightly burning them, even her protectors were hit with the flame ring.

"You're lying!" she screamed, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Her hair returned to normal as she fell to her knees. Her eyes changed back to brown, though the tears kept flowing.

"Pull out!" Kenge called, all the night ninja disappeared.

The Konoha ninja regrouped around Mahiru, "what did he say?" Naruto asked.

Mahiru responded by shaking her head. She clearly didn't want to talk about it.

"Maybe we should head back for the village," Kiba suggested. Everyone's nice clothes were torn, dirty, and slightly burned.

"It'll be quicker if we jump," Shikamaru said.

Sasuke offered his back to Mahiru, "hop on."

Mahiru put her arms around Sasuke's neck. He grabbed her legs and stood up. Her warm body was pressed against his back. He forced back a blush as she felt her free bust bounce as he took off following Neji.

They all continued towards Konoha.

"My ninja band got hotter when you changed into phoenix mode," Sasuke tried to start a conversation.

Mahiru didn't respond. She had attacked her protectors as well as her enemies; was she a monster?

They reached Konoha gates to see a few different people waiting for them to return. The Hokage, Kakashi, Sakura, and Hinata were all waiting.

When they stopped Sakura gasped, seeing the state of all of them.

"Naruto!" Hinata said, surprised. "What happened?! Why is Mahiru wearing your shirt?"

Mahiru got off of Sasuke's back, but still hid behind him.

"Well her dress got all wet and so she wouldn't catch a cold. I gave her my shirt to change into. Nothing happened." Naruto explained quickly, not wanting to get his girlfriend angry at him.

Kakashi glared at Sasuke, Mahiru hid more behind him.

Tsunade finally spoke, "Team, go change then report to my office. I need to know how the mission went." She looked at Mahiru, "Sakura, Hinata; help Mahiru get some new clothes. Then get her some food and a place to stay." She shielded her eyes to the bright sunlight.

Mahiru clung onto the back of Sasuke's shirt like a child.

Sasuke turned to her and spoke in a calm voice, "its ok we'll be right back after reporting to Lady Hokage. Sakura and Hinata will protect you."

Mahiru released Sasuke and walked over to the girls.

Hinata and Sakura walked with Mahiru into town. Everyone else disappeared to change into their ninja garb then to the Hokage's office.

All the guys came into Tsunade's office and stood in a line before her and Kakashi.

"What were you thinking?!" Kakashi yelled, "you can't get attached to her?!"

Sasuke didn't respond.

"Why was she on your back?!" Kakashi asked angrily.

Tsunade ignored Kakashi's yelling, "Please explain what happened."

The guys all took turns explaining what happened after they left. Some parts were left out, however.

"So her abilities are developing," Tsunade commented, she looked a bit concerned.

"We will keep an eye out for the night ninja," Kakashi said.

Tsunade grew angry, "Kakashi, you are a squad leader. You are no longer part of the AMBU Black Ops. What you say only affects Squad 7 – and even there I have more authority over them then you do."

She turned to the kids before her, "I will have AMBU watch the boards of Konoha. Squads 7, 9, and 4 will generally protect Mahiru. Squad 7 will need to have at least one member with her at all times. From what I have heard, this mission is a B rank with the possibility of elevating to a S rank."

"Tell your missing team members of your mission, now go." They all left on Tsunade's orders.

"Kakashi turned to Tsunade, "I'm sorry Lady Tsunade for speaking out earlier."

She pulled out a bottle of Sake from her desk, "how long will it take for her abilities to fully develop?"

"A few days to a week if she works on it."

"Keep up with your squad but don't instruct Mahiru or your team on how to do so. You are only to watch over her, to inform me when her abilities are fully developed."

"Yes, Lady Tsunade," he bowed and left.

She poured herself a glass of Sake and drank it in one shot as she rubbed her temple.

The girls had gotten Mahiru some more conferrable clothes and now were sitting on a bench.

Mahiru was in one of her new outfits. A pair of deep red shorts that went a third down her thigh. Her top was blood red and was strapless that went down to two thirds down her rib cage. A loose t-shirt was draped over her shoulders, a lighter red that the top. A pair of general red arm guards went from just below her elbows to fingerless gloves.

"That works much better than just a shirt," Hinata commented.

Mahiru only responded by nodding her head. Her mind still in deep thought.

Hinata looked over to Sakura for some help. All while the three were shopping Mahiru only responded with head movements. She didn't know what to do.

Sakura sighed. Something must have happened to her while outside the village.

Mahiru mentally shook herself out of her current mind frame. She would deal with herself later, for now she was worrying her friends. "Shouldn't you go plan your wedding Sakura?" she asked cheerfully, masking her pain.

"It doesn't need to be planned by tomorrow you know," Sakura said, confused at the girl's change.

"Just thought that you would be excited and junk," Mahiru's eyes fell to the ground. She clutched the handle of her bad that had her other new clothes in it.

It was quiet for a bit. The breeze gently rolled past, ruffling at the girls' clothes.

Mahiru's eyes were getting heavy. She rubbed her eyes in a childish way. She stopped to see Naruto and Sasuke walking up the street. Her heart got warm, but she knew that she couldn't…

"Naruto!" Hinata got up and ran to meet her boyfriend. She wrapped her arms around him.

"Mahiru can you stay on the bench for a few minutes?" We need to talk," Sasuke said.

Mahiru nodded her head. Sakura stood up and joined her fellow ninja.

The group walked a bit away so they couldn't be overheard.

"What's up?" Sakura asked.

"We're suppose to have at least one team member with her at all times. The other squads generally protect her." Sasuke answered.

Naruto continued, "Granny Tsunade is posting the AMBU on the boarders of Konoha."

"Why do we need to protect her so much?" Hinata asked.

"A group of ninja calling themselves night ninja were after her. They were the ones who attacked during the dance," Sasuke explained.

"Including putting one of their ninja as Sasuke and deceiving us all," Naruto added.

The ninja went back to the bench to see Mahiru had laid down and fallen asleep.

Sakura sighed, "What now?"

"Erm, she can't come to my place," Naruto said as he watched his girlfriend glare at him.

"My place is tiny, plus…" the rest was lost in Sakura's muttering.

"That leaves yours," Hinata spoke happily as she pointed at Sasuke.

"Fine," Sasuke said. He kept a blush down as he looked at the sleeping girl on the bench.

Sasuke carried the sleeping girl in his arms; her shopping bags were ganging off of his arm.

He started to head for the Uchiha section of town. He entered the quiet place and went into the main building.

Mahiru opened her eyes to see it was still bright out. She then realized that she was in a futon in someone's house. She got up and neatly folded the light blanket.

She opened the door that opened into a courtyard. She walked around trying to figure out where she was.

It was all so beautiful. The garden was well kept and the pond was clean and well stocked with fish.

Mahiru gently walked down onto the grass and carefully sat down next to the pond. She trailed her fingers lightly on the surface of the water, teasing the fish. She giggled as the fish chased her finger. Her stomach then growled.

She sighed, a lot had happened over the night. She wondered what time it was…

"Do you like it?" a voice echoed off of the courtyard walls.

Mahiru turned quickly to see Sasuke standing by a set of doors.

"This place is beautiful. Where are we?" Mahiru asked, getting up and walking over where Sasuke was.

"We're in the Uchiha clan's part of Konoha; the main building, my home."

"So each family has their own section?"

"No; only the big, prestigious families. Hinata and Neji are part of one, as well as Choji and Shikamaru."

"It's so quiet here, so peaceful." Mahiru commented, listened to the sounds of nature.

"No one is left except me," Sasuke said sadly, turning his back to her.

"What do you mean?"

"My older brother, when I was younger, murdered the entire clan except me. Now I'm the only one left to rebuild it."

"Oh," Mahiru felt had for making him bring up such a painful past.

There was an awkward pause following the sensitive conversation. Though the quiet was quickly filled with Mahiru's grumbling stomach.

"Your hungry, hua?" Sasuke asked.

"What time is it?"

"Just a bit after noon, so lunch time." Sasuke smiled, "do you want to go and eat something?"

Mahiru face cracked into a huge smile, "Yes!"

They went out to the restaurant just outside the Uchiha distract. It was just as they walked through the streets to their destination.

They were at a small restaurant. They sat at a small table at the back. A woman came over to the table, "Anything to drink?"

"Tea please," Sasuke asked.

"Water for me," Mahiru ordered.

The waitress left.

"So do you like my new clothes?" Mahiru put her arms out a bit.

IT looks good on you, and easier to move in than a dress or just a t-shirt." He looked closer at her, "Where is your bracelet?" he asked in a panicked tone of voice.

Mahiru looked at the arm in question, "It must be in one of my bags with my other new outfits..." the it hit her, "nothing bad is happening!"

The waitress came with their drinks, "what do you want to order?"

"Oh um, I don't know what you have here," Mahiru looked to Sasuke.

"We'll have two noodle soups," Sasuke answered, the waitress left.

"Maybe the whole bracelet thing is a myth. I mean what if a guy came?" Mahiru asked.

"Is there any way that you were actually born here?"

"Maybe, I don't really remember my childhood and I haven't had to really do anything that needs my birth certificate."

"We'll have to ask Kakashi or Lady Tsunade or something," Sasuke asked.

Their food came and they ate in silence for awhile. Sasuke paid the bill and they left the shop.

"Do you want to head home?" Sasuke asked.

"Is there somewhere where we can talk, where no one will hear us?"

Sasuke lead her to the lake where he would come to think, alone. A road was above it about twenty feet away. Not many people took that road so they should be fine.

They sat at the water's edge as Mahiru dangled her feet into the water. "I attacked you all when I lashed out before," Mahiru said, looking into the water at her own reflection.

"You were upset at whatever the night ninja was making you see"

"It was what he was telling me. His name, or so he says, is Kenge. He told me something; something that really can't be true. He said that you guys are only going to use me, that I'd be safe with them."

"He was feeding you lies."

"But why would they want me? I can't use my powers correctly yet and I'm not really strong."

"You can get better with practice. Though we really don't know why we are protecting you and why people are after you. Kakashi might know…"

Mahiru looked at Sasuke, "help me train; Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, they all can help if you want. I want to be strong."

"You're already strong in your own way." Sasuke grabbed her shoulders as he looked into her eyes.

She began to blush as her entire face went red.

Someone nearby disappeared without being noticed. Only a ruffling of leaves proved that they had left.

Some people were walking down the road.

"Oh hey you two!" a girl called from far away.

Sasuke quickly let Mahiru go and backed up. Mahiru splashed her face water to help it cool down.

Ino was coming down the hill with Choji eating a bag chips and a board-looking Shikamaru following somewhat behind.

"What are you two up to? Where's the rest of squad 7?" Ino asked.

"Sakura is probably with Kakashi and Naruto with Hinata," Sasuke responded.

"Sasuke was just showing me around," Mahiru added.

"Ah, some alone time; to be expected after the dance," Ino commented.

"That wasn't me who was there, but an imposter from the Night Ninja," Sasuke explained.

"What?!" Ino asked, surprised, "I'm only finding this out now? But the mission…" the rest of the words were muffled by Shikamaru's hand.

He glared at Ino, "Yo Sasuke, do you two want to come with us for awhile?"

Choji finished his mouthful of food, "but all we were going to do today was run though some drills."

"Drills?" Mahiru asked, standing up, "that does kind of sound like fun."

"If you want to go, then we'll go," Sasuke also stood up, but bumped into Mahiru in the processes.

Mahiru was going to fall into the lake. Choji didn't care, he was busy eating. Ino didn't know that it was a bad thing. Shikamaru just sighed and turned around, 'not again,' he thought.

Sasuke, however, was on top of things. He grabbed Mahiru's hand and pulled her away from the lake. They both fell onto the grass.

"Stop fooling around you two," Ino called, following Shikamaru and Choji to the training field.


	4. Development

**Part 4 ~ Development **

They reached the training grounds. Though instead of team 8 running through drills, they helped Mahiru learn how to run fast and disappear like ninja do.

It took some time but Mahiru got the hang of it by dark. She wasn't as fast as her ninja friends, but she was much faster than before.

"Good work Mahiru!" Ino ran over and put one arm around the girl's shoulders, "you improve fast! You deserve a meal!"

Mahiru smiled. The group of five walked down to a small vender and got a variety of different foods and sat down on the grass to eat.

It got darker as time slipped on by…

"My mom is going to be on my case if I'm out any longer," Shikamaru got up and left.

The food was all gone now, "mmmmm" Choji got up and quickly caught up to Shikamaru. Their voices echoed faintly in the night.

Ino got up and whispered in Sasuke's ear, "now don't go doing anything that I wouldn't" she got up and walked a bit away, "Take that back!" she called as she ran to catch up to her group, giggling.

"What was that all about?" Mahiru asked.

Sasuke just stood up and began the trek home. Mahiru jumped up and ran to catch up.

They got to Sasuke's house, he could feel like they were being watched. "You probably want to get clean after all we've gone through since you arrived here."

"A nice warm bath does sound good," Mahiru commented, going for her bags of clothes. She knew she forgot to buy something, or did the girls plan for this? It would seem like something they would do.

"The bath is…what's wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"I didn't buy pj's," Mahiru blushed.

"Just hop into the bathroom and I'll find something for you."

"Ok"

Mahiru washed off and took a short bath. She came out with a towel around her body.

Sasuke's back was facing her, "Just use that," a shirt was sitting on the table. She took off her towel and put on one of Sasuke's extra black t-shirts.

She smiled as the shirt went down just about a third of the way down her thigh and was loose around her. It felt nice after wearing the tight ninja clothes all day.

"Come on," Sasuke lead her to the bedroom she had slept in before. She entered the room to see two futons on opposite sides of the room.

"I can keep a better eye on you," Sasuke said, he walked over to one bed.

"Thanks Sasuke," Mahiru went over to her own bed and snuggled right in.

Late in the night Mahiru awoke. She quietly got up and walked over to Sasuke's bed. He was fast asleep yet. She smiled to herself, he looked to calm and cool when he was asleep.

'I'll cherish this memory forever,' she thought. She knelt down and gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead then left the room.

She followed her footsteps from earlier that day to the pond in the garden. She sat by the edge and could faintly glimpse the shimmer of the fish. The moon was half full in the reflection on the pond's surface.

Mahiru had told Sasuke half of what she was told earlier that day. It seemed like so long ago now. What was she going to do if the night ninja was right? She was just hurrying her death the more her powers developed. But if she didn't get more control over her fire, she could seriously hurt someone when she switched forms. If she only had more control, but that would come in training. Her hands went to ruffle her own hair.

"What am I going to do?" she asked herself. The empty night didn't give her any answers.

A fish jumped in the pond, snapping Mahiru back to reality. Her only chance would be to ask the Hokage in the morning.

Mahiru stood up and looked at the buildings that surrounded her. There was room for many people and she probably only saw part of the area here. How sad and alone Sasuke must have felt after his own brother murdered everyone else but himself.

'I could help him rebuild his clan,' echoed in her head. She shook herself. She was too young to think about stuff like that. Plus all of the work everyone would have to go through…

She went back into the bedroom and lied back down in her bed and fell asleep. Her dreams went from marrying Sasuke and having kids to being laid on an alter in some dark room and getting her head chopped off.

Mahiru awoke in the morning to someone's warm body near hers. 'Another wife dream,' she told herself. Her hand was holding onto one of Sasuke's arms as it was resting over her body. Her back was to him lying on her left side. One of her legs was interlocked with his. She gently turned to see his face, his eyes were open.

"Good morning," he said quietly.

"Good morning, sweetheart," Mahiru kissed him on the lips.

He wasn't upset she kissed him, or that she had called him sweetie, but what was she thinking? "Are you alright?"

"I'm perfect as can be," Mahiru responded cheerfully, unaware that this wasn't a dream, "I've got the most wonderful, sexy husband who I love so very much."

"I think you're out of it. Were not married," Sasuke responded, blushing slightly.

Mahiru's face went beat red as she quickly untangled herself from him and got out of bed. She was still wearing an extra of Sasuke's shirts. So this wasn't a dream…

Sasuke sat up in his bed. Mahiru was standing by the door with her back to him. He smiled, "you think I am sexy?"

Mahiru's face was still beat red, "yes," she muttered.

Sasuke was happy. Sure, he had been called many things over the years by many different people. None of them really meant anything to him as he shrugged them off. But with Mahiru everything was different.

He stood up. He didn't care what everyone else thought, he didn't care about the mission anymore. 'Screw whoever is watching us,' he thought to himself.

He walked up to Mahiru and put his arms around her waist, crossing them over her stomach. His chest pressed against her back. He felt her jump at his touch.

He moved to whisper in her ear, "Do you really feel that way?"

Mahiru's face got even redder. Sasuke was so close to her. Her heart was racing as her mind was going crazy. She slightly nodded her head yes.

"Though the husband things were just dreams, or I though…"she stuttered.

"You were dreaming of us?" he asked quietly.

Mahiru nodded her head again.

Sasuke moved his arms and turned her around so he could see her face. There was still the glow on her face from just waking up. With her face still beat red, she looked really beautiful. He pulled her body into his. He smiled when he felt her squirm against his.

She was surprised when he pulled her in. Her body squirmed to find a conferrable position. Her arms instinctively went around his neck. He felt so warm. Mahiru could feel his heart beating. It was strong and constant. Her own heart was still racing, but when she felt his; hers began to calm down.

She was so happy being in his arms.

He was feeling happy holding her close.

"Sasuke? SASUKE?!" a male voice called.

The two were pulled from their world and brought back to reality. Sasuke let Mahiru go and left the room.

Mahiru found her bag of clothes and changed into a different set of clothes than yesterday….

Sasuke went outside to find that Naruto was the one who had called him.

"Sleepy head, you knew that we had to meet as a squad," Naruto said.

"Kakashi is usually an hour late anyways," Sasuke responded rudely.

"Yea, but now he's on time. It's been an hour and you didn't show up so I was sent to get you and Mahiru."

"Well I'm late for waiting up for her."

Just as he said that, Mahiru came out of the front door. Both boys let their jaws drop as they looked her over. The two girls that had taken her shopping had really good taste…

"How do I look?" she asked as she spun around. Her top was a cross halter top. The velvet fabric stopped at the very edge of her breasts, and was held together with black silk ribbon. The halter ended at her ribcage. Her stomach was kept bare. A matching skirt sat low on her hips and went a third down her legs. Everything was a shade of deep blood red.

When she twirled around, a pair of small black shorts could be seen from under her skirt. A matching black ribbon was around her neck and tied in the back. You could see the bow because Mahiru had put her hair up in a high ponytail. Her Konoha bracelet was back around her left wrist.

Mahiru waved her hand before the guys' faces.

"Right, let's go," Sasuke snapped out of it first.

"Ok, let's start walking," Naruto started, but Sasuke jumped and was off. Mahiru followed suit.

"So when did Mahiru learn that?" Naruto asked, taking off after them.

They arrived at the training ground to see Sakura and Kakashi waiting for them.

"Finally," Sakura sighed.

"It seems I got lost on the road of life," Sasuke imitated Kakashi.

"That isn't funny Sasuke. There is no excuse for being late. All three of you run around the outside of the gates of the forest of death three times." Kakashi said angrily.

"Why everyone? It was only Sasuke who screwed up," Naruto complained.

"Now!" Kakashi yelled. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura left and began to run.

Mahiru was about to join them but Kakashi grabbed her arm, "I'd keep your distance from everyone here from now on. Unless you want to cause them more pain in the future." He let go of her.

She stumbled backwards and then fell onto the grass onto her butt. 'He knows more than what he is telling his team,' Mahiru thought to herself.

The sun felt nice on her face. She took one last look at Kakashi before falling onto her back. He had moved closer to where his team was on lap two.

Now would be the perfect chance to go and find the Hokage. Mahiru sat up a bit; Kakashi was still waiting for his team. She got onto her feet and started her way back to town.

The three ninja talked when they were out of earshot of their teacher.

"I always screw up, but he was never tough like this." Naruto commented.

"He's changed,' Sasuke said angrily.

Sakura was silent.

"You need to talk to him. You're going to be his wife," Sasuke said.

She was quiet as they passed Kakashi, "he probably has his reasons."

"He's only harsh when it comes to Mahiru," Naruto commented.

"Maybe it's for the best," Sakura said quietly.

"How can you say that?" Sasuke asked angrily.

"You're getting too close to her. We are only to protect her, not fall in love with her," Sakura said defiantly.

Naruto watched as his two best friends – close enough to be family - were fighting and growing distant.

They finished and walked over to Kakashi.

"Where's Mahiru?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi turned around; she had left without him noticing…

"We need to go find her," Sasuke was about to take off but Kakashi grabbed his arm.

"The other squads can go look for her, we have things to finish here," Kakashi looked angry.

"Mahiru is the one we need to protect," Sasuke broke out of his grip and disappeared.

Naruto looked to Sakura who was looking at the ground. She was torn inside.

"Sorry Kakashi-Sensei," Naruto followed after Sasuke.

Sakura stayed behind; Kakashi walked over to her and gave her a big hug. "Don't worry about them."

A single tear rolled down Sakura's cheek and hit the ground.

Mahiru had jumped into town and walked from there. She was surprised at all the different people going about their normal lives here in Konoha. She didn't want to ask someone she didn't know where the Hokage would be.

Mahiru continued to walk around Konoha. She got to a place where children were running around a track. A teacher was standing, watching them. He had a scar across the bridge of his nose.

He must be Iruka-Sensei who taught Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto. So this must be the academy. She smiled, Naruto held his Sensei in high regard, even calling him family.

Mahiru walked up to Iruka. "Hi, do you think you can help me?"

He looked confused, "Sure, what do you need?" His class stopped running and came over to see what was going on.

"I really don't know my way around town," Mahiru tried to ignore the kids whispering.

Iruka looked at Mahiru and noticed her flame behind the ribbons. She was the phoenix. Little was told to all the Jounin, other than if the phoenix comes and is in danger, to protect her. A flame is on her body to indicate she was indeed the phoenix.

"I am looking for the Hokage," Mahiru finished.

"I'll have one of my students lead you there," Iruka said. He turned to his class, "and did I tell you to stop running? Jasmine show this woman to the Hokage's office."

The girl Jasmine stepped from the group and stood by Mahiru. She had long black hair that went past her butt. She looked sad and lonely. Her amber eyes were dull. She was just in a simple black pants and a blue long sleeve shirt.

Mahiru knelt down to see Jasmine in the eye, "hello Jasmine, I'm Mahiru. I put myself in your capable hands."

The two girls took off. Mahiru called back to the group, "Thanks a bunch Iruka!"

"How did she know my name?" Iruka asked.

Mahiru and Jasmine started walking through town towards a large building. Jasmine kept fussing with her hair.

"Can we stop for a minute?" Mahiru asked. She started to untie the ribbon keeping her hair up and got the hair band off. She knelt next to Jasmine. "Let me put your beautiful hair up," Mahiru put Jasmine's hair up in a single, folded ponytail. Jasmine's eyes lit up.

"You aren't from here, are you?" Jasmine's voice was beautiful.

Mahiru shook her head no, "I'm from a faraway place."

"So why do you want to see the Lady Hokage?" Jasmine asked.

"I have some questions for her," Mahiru answered the girl.

"Do you need protection? Because I will be graduating soon and I can do the job!"

"You are? Are you excited?"

Yea! I can't wait to become a ninja!"

"I wish I could be one too,"

"Join our class, you aren't too old."

"It's ok. Can you finish showing me to Lady Tsunade?" Mahiru asked.

"Sure Onee-san!" Jasmine started skipping towards the building.

Jasmine's personality had changed completely. For some reason certain people would change around Mahiru. Both Sasuke and jasmine, who seemed to be lonely, closed people became happy and opened up to her.

They got to the Hokage's office. Jasmine left to return to class as Mahiru entered alone.

Naruto caught up to Sasuke, "why do you think she left?"

"Something Kakashi did or said. I don't think there would be any other reason," Sasuke answered, "lets split up to find her."

They both went different ways to start looking all around Konoha.

Mahiru knocked on the door. It opened by itself.

"Hello Mahiru," Tsunade greeted the girl who entered her office.

"Lady Tsunade-San, I have a few questions for you."

"Where is squad 7?"

"Training with Kakashi-San."

"Really now…"

"Well, I kinda snuck away."

"So what are you questions?"

"First, yesterday I went some time without having my bracelet on. Something was supposed to happen if I didn't have it on right? Or was I born here?"

"There is no record of you being born in Konoha, as well as in the other hidden villages. You were not born here."

"Oh," Mahiru looked saddened, "then is the bracelet just a myth?"

"No, your phoenix blood must be protecting you."

"Then my other question is why for all the protection? No one is after me; the Night Ninja would have taken me if that was the plan. It's not like I'm a sacrifice or anything, am I?"

"What gives you that idea?"

Mahiru had to come up with something quick, "A dream I had last night."

"Don't worry about it. It was just a nightmare."

"Ok," Mahiru wasn't convinced.

"Is that all? I have missions to give squads…"

"I know 7 is staying behind because of me…"

"They deserve a break. They were gone for a long time and need time with their families."

Mahiru interrupted her, "Sasuke and Naruto don't have any family left! Sakura stays with Kakashi. If you send Hinata off, Naruto won't have anyone left…"

Tsunade looked angry, "a break none the less! Now, they are probably looking for you."

Mahiru interrupted her again, "Because one of them should be with me at all times, right?"

"How did you know?"

"I can read it on your face; and you made the comment that they'd be looking for me."

"Just get out!" Tsunade was almost shouting as she pointed at the door.

Mahiru left her office and began to wander the streets again. She ended up at the ninja school again. The students were just leaving. Mahiru spotted Jasmine walking out surrounded by friends and laughing.

Jasmine saw Mahiru and ran right over, "Onee-san!" she gave Mahiru a hug.

"Hi Jasmine," Mahiru said happily, it was nice to see a friendly face.

"Come and play with me!" she asked.

"I need to find my friends," Mahiru kind of looked around for any sign of squad 7.

"Who are your friends?" Iruka came out and walked over to the two girls, "Jasmine, why don't you run home?"

"But I wanna play with Onee-san…"

"You have your family waiting for you," Iruka gave his student a gentle nudge in the back to get her to go.

Jasmine looked back, "We can play another day, right?"

"Sure," Mahiru nodded.

"They are all going home for lunch then they have a free afternoon," Iruka watched his students run off to home.

"Must be nice," Mahiru added.

"Jasmine changed after coming back, and you know my name…"

"All I did was talk to her and put her hair up. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke told me a bit about you, especially Naruto."

"So they told you about me. It seems you've changed Sasuke as well. You probably would have changed Naruto if he didn't already have Hinata."

"What?" Mahiru was surprised.

"Haven't you seen the difference in Sasuke?"

"Yes but Naruto? And that doesn't explain Jasmine."

"Jasmine may have a family, but she is very lonely; just like Naruto and Sasuke were. Though Naruto was lucky and found someone."

Mahiru was silent. So many people here were lonely. She was lucky enough to have a pretty good life…

"I better go," Mahiru didn't hear another word that Iruka has said and began to walk around again.

Her stomach growled loudly – she was broken out of her trance. Mahiru felt the wind on her face. She was on top of a building looking at a Cliffside with four male faces on it.

It looked like a monument form back home. The wind felt nice as her hair was blown behind her. She put one hand on the railing as the other went to hold some loose hairs to her head. The wind was so calming…

Sasuke stopped on the building near the cliff of the Hokages'. Out on the edge was Mahiru.

He quietly snuck up behind her. He used his left arm and wrapped it around her waist and used his right hand to cover her eyes, "guess who?"

Mahiru's heart skipped a beat as she felt someone put their arms around her. A shiver went down her spine as they whispered in her ear. She knew who it was; her heart knew it was really him. "Sasuke," she moaned.

His ears picked up; his body's sensitivity spiked as he heard her moan his name. God why did she have to always be so….sexy?

Mahiru removed Sasuke's hand from her eyes and placed his hand over her heart, slipping it under her top a bit.

Sasuke was surprised when he felt warm, firm skin. He twitched his fingers and the skin bounced slightly, his hand was by her breast. He tried to calm his own pulse.

Mahiru smiled, she felt safe in his arms. She let herself lean against his chest more as she sighed; her chest moving with the action.

She moved his hand with her own. She made his pointer and middle finger rest on the flame, the rest of his hand was under the ribbons.

He could feel the intensity of the flame. It was hot. He looked at the back of Mahiru's head; what did it mean?

She turned in his arms, looking into his face. He looked confused – he was so cute like that. Mahiru moved her face closer to his, whispering in his ear, "It's the intensity of my feelings for…"

A sudden gust of wind knocked both of them over the railing.

"Whoops," Naruto didn't mean to put that much power behind the jutsu.

Mahiru began to panic; they would hit the bottom if nothing was done…

Her wings of flame appeared as she lifted herself and Sasuke back atop of the building.

Sasuke broke out of Mahiru's grip and stormed over to Naruto, "What in the Hell Were You Thinking?"

"Just some fun!" Naruto threw his hands up in the air.

Mahiru smiled, she knew Naruto only did it in fun. Her wings folded behind her before disappearing back into her body.

"We should return to Kakashi-Sensei since we found Mahiru," Naruto commented.

The three of them jumped until they made it back to the training grounds. Kakashi and Sakura were eating a box lunch.

"Because you three ran off, you can all skip lunch. Sakura and I already ate so let's get back to training," Kakashi stood up.

The three ninja got back to Training with Kakashi. Mahiru had to sit on the grass and wait…

Mahiru's body temperature was rising over time. She was resting in the shade and it wasn't all that hot out; so what was going on? She fell onto her back as her breathing turned into short gasps.

Sakura watched as Mahiru fell over. She was worried that something was wrong. Sakura walked over to the girl and was shocked.

Mahiru's phoenix mark was blue instead of red. Read and orange flames were slowly spreading over her body. Her chest and abdomen were already covered and it was spreading to her back and arms.

Curious, the three guys came over. They witnessed what was going on and started to panic.

"Sakura do something! You're a medical ninja!" Naruto said quickly.

"I don't know what this is. I don't think I can heal phoenix," she said.

Mahiru's face was full of pain as her body began to sweat. Her breathing came in short, rapid gasps. The flames were spreading even faster now.

Kakashi just stood there and stared blankly at the girl before him. Sakura looked the girl over, trying to figure out how to help.

Naruto ran and grabbed his water bottle and poured it over Mahiru's body. "What the hell?" The water, however, evaporated an inch above it.

"Something has to be done," Sakura looked to her fiancée, surprised that he was so worried about Mahiru.

Sasuke was confused. He felt like he knew how to heal her. He watched as his best friend poured water onto her. The water didn't even reach her body. He had to do something…

He put his fingers on the blue flame and quickly retracted them. It felt like a real flame, nothing like he felt earlier.

Sasuke untied the ribbon and folded the fabric back a bit. The world melted away as his face got closer to her mark. He blew cold air from deep within his body. The mark started to return to normal color, but air wasn't going to be enough….

Sasuke inched closer to the mark. Only one choice left…He focused the chilled chakra to his lips. He kissed her phoenix mark.

All the muscles in her body tightened as the flames started to disappear. The grass under her body was singed as her body relaxed.

Her face lightened up as Sasuke sat back up. Mahiru's breathing returned to normal. Whatever was causing her to be sick, she was over it now.

Naruto poured water over Mahiru's body again, without really thinking. The water cascaded onto her body.

Sakura and Kakashi were confused and surprised. Why did Naruto go and do that?

Mahiru shivered as her eyes shot open as she sat up, "cold!" She looked at Sakura and Sasuke who were kneeling on opposite sides of her, Kakashi was standing behind Sasuke, Naruto was behind Sakura.

"Hua?" Mahiru was confused, what happened?

Sasuke half smiled, "you dolt," he grabbed Mahiru and brought her torso into his as he embraced her. His shirt got wet from her.

Kakashi sighed, "Alright, training complete for today. The rest of the day is free time," he disappeared.

Naruto sat down, "Don't scare us like that."

Sasuke let Mahiru go, "Scare?"

"It's like you were sick or something. Your flame covered almost half of your body," Sakura explained.

"Probably from using your power before," Naruto added, "I mean you did use your wings out of your phoenix state."

"Oh, that, right." Mahiru smiled.

Sasuke hugged her again, he clenched his eyes shut.

"I'm alright, I'm alright!" she said.

"So what do you want to do?" Naruto put his hands behind his head.

"Well let's do something together as a group," Sakura suggested.

Sasuke whispered in Mahiru's ear, "I'll save you next time, so don't do anything to worry me further."

Mahiru nodded her head against his chest. She pulled out of his arms and smiled, "doing something sounds like fun!"

"So what do you want to do?" Sasuke opened his eyes and looked at Mahiru.

"Ah, still kinda new here; so what do you guys want to do?" She asked.

"Food!" Naruto called out, falling onto his back.

"Oh that's right, you three didn't get lunch," Sakura commented.

"Where for food then?" Mahiru asked.

"RAMEN!" Naruto called out again.

The four of them went to Naruto's favorite Ramen shop and chatted lightly while eating.

They left the shop; all three ninja split the bill.

"Ah, that was so- good!" Naruto sighed.

"Maybe I should get a job," Mahiru said, more to herself.

"You don't have to go and do that," Sasuke said quickly.

"Hua?" Mahiru looked confused.

"I agree with Sasuke besides," Sakura lowered her voice, "without being born here, the only job really open to you is prostitution."

"No way!" Sasuke shouted.

They stopped walking. Naruto's face was shocked, Sakura was in disbelief, Mahiru started laughing, and Sasuke's face actually got a little red.

Mahiru stopped laughing, "Sorry but it was cute Sasuke."

'C….cute?' both Naruto and Sakura thought, 'she's in for it now.'

Sasuke smiled, "alright."

Sakura and Naruto were both taken aback. He must really like her…

The look on Sakura and Naruto's faces made both Mahiru and Sasuke laugh. Soon enough they all were laughing together. They decided to catch a small bite for dinner. They then went their own ways, with Mahiru following after Sasuke of course.

Sasuke led the two of them to a small late with a dock. He knew this spot well. It was where his father had brought him to practice and perfect his fireball jutsu. And now he was going to do it…

A few hours went by and Mahiru had gotten a handle of controlling the fire within her – thanks to Sasuke. They started the trek home in the dark of night – no moon to light their path, the clouds were too thick.

Mahiru didn't like dark clouds. They usually meant that they would be followed by a bad storm.

Something fell in the distance, making a large crashing sound. Mahiru jumped as her hand found Sasuke's and interlocked with it.

Sasuke was surprised and looked to her.

She blushed and tried to pull her hand from his, but he only tightened his grip.

"Sasuke?"

"Mahiru, I…I never felt this way about anyone else before. You're able to get me to do things that I haven't done in years."

"S…Sasuke?" Mahiru was nervous; was ie about to confess?

"I….really like you," he was blushing as he stumbled over his words, making Mahiru blush as well.

He waited for her to respond. His heart was beating a mile a minute. How did she feel about him?

She turned to him and kissed him on the cheek, "I thought so, since the kiss in the forest."

He gently grabbed her head and moved her face to his. They kissed as it got deeper. His hand rested on the back of her head and lower back as his tongue explored new territory.

She moaned in surprise and pleasure. Sasuke was being forceful and she liked it. Her right hand rested on his shoulder as the other one slipped down to rest on his back just above his pants.

The released each other, gasping for air and smiling like fools. They finished walking to Sasuke's house hand in hand.

They had a small snack, washed up and changed (alone) and went into the bedroom. They slept in their own beds, but set their beds closer to each other then on the other side of the room.

Mahiru had awoken in the middle of the night again. This seemed to be a popular thing to do when she needed to think things through.

This night, she started walking around the Uchiha district, looking into all the abandoned buildings. If she could stay with Sasuke, she could help him rebuild his clan…

Ahead of her was a lonely, stand alone building. The doors were boarded shut. A pale man in a blue and white outfit appeared out of nowhere. There was a purple cord tied around his waist with a large bow in the back.

In a split second he had his hand on her cheek. Mahiru couldn't more – she was frozen in fear. This man was not good. His eyes resembled those of a snake. She remembered what Sakura had said; what seemed like so long ago.

"You're dead," Mahiru finally muttered.

He hissed, "I can never die."

"Leave Sasuke alone, Orochimaru!"

He removed his hand and smiled, "you are my ticket to him; young phoenix."

Her chest began to burn as the world melted. Everything was black as she fell to the ground.

Mahiru awoke sweating back in Sasuke's room. She sighed; it was just a bad dream. She looked around to see Sasuke was gone. She began to change when she found a ghost of a mark around her phoenix flame.

She changed into a red tank top and a matching pleaded skirt. She wandered around to find Sasuke sitting in the living room.

"Morning you," he smiled.

"Good morning," Mahiru smiled. 'It was just a bad dream,' she told herself, 'no need to worry Sasuke.'

"Do you want to hang out with Sakura today?"

"Why?"

"Well, I have AMBU training and Naruto has classes. She is the only one who has completed her training. She's a medical ninja – so she'll be at the hospital today."

"Sure, sounds like fun."

Sasuke dropped Mahiru off to Sakura at the hospital. Sakura checked up on different patients in different rooms across the building. Mahiru followed closely behind. After a few hours, pain came from where her mark was.

Sakura noticed the look of pain on Mahiru's face, "are you feeling ok?"

"Is there a room where I can show you?"

The two girls entered a vacant room. Mahiru took off her tank top to reveal the ghost mark around her flame.

"He's dead…" Sakura muttered.

"I had a dream last night with Orochimaru saying that I was his way to Sasuke."

"It looks a bit different from Sasuke's."

"Am I a danger to him?"

"You'll be fine. It just looks like a bruise. Just don't let Sasuke or anyone else see it." Sakura covered the mark up with makeup. Mahiru asked if she could cover up the flame as well.

"Why?"

"Well that way people won't know who I am. Even if not many people know about me…" Mahiru trailed off her thought.

Sakura was able to cover up the flame as well. She gave Mahiru the jar of makeup so she could do it herself later if need be.

Mahiru had on and off pain from her mark for the rest of the time. She followed Sakura around the hospital as she did her job.

The two of them took a short lunch then Sakura did rounds to those that were house-bound. Mahiru followed but stayed outside of the houses.

"Hey, Mahiru, a bunch of us are getting together for dinner. You and Sasuke should come."

"Who will all be there?"

"Well all of our classmates from the academy – so basically squads 7, 8, 10 and Guy's. We'll were waiting for replies from Sasuke and you, Shino and Rock Lee."

"Sounds like fun. I'll ask Sasuke when I see him."

"Well we can go ask him together, I'm off of my shift now!"

The two girls left the hospital and walked into the road.

"So where does Sasuke train?" Mahiru asked.

Sakura was silent, "ah, I really don't know. They are the AMBU team."

"Oh, right."

The two girls stood there, not knowing what to do. They sat down on a nearby bench. Time passed in silence. They didn't know when Sasuke would finish training, they silently waited. It started to get dark…

"Dinner will be starting soon…." Sakura trailed off.

"Dinner?" Sasuke appeared out of nowhere.

Mahiru smiled when she finally spotted him, "We've been invited to a dinner party."

He smiled, "sounds like fun!"

Sakura beamed, "then let's go!"

The trio walked down street after street until they reached a spot in the grass where all their friends were. Lanterns were set up and food seemed to be everywhere!

Everyone was having fun eating and talking. Mahiru smiled, she had a great group of friends.


	5. Complications

**Part 5 ~ Complications**

While everyone was chatting, Mahiru remembered the last time they were all together like this, "I wonder where my music player ended up," she asked anyone who was listening.

Ino spoke up, "I think the Hokage took it."

"Great, then I'm not getting it back anytime soon."

"Why?" Ino asked.

Mahiru looked at her and did a fake smile, "oh just a feeling," lying came in handy.

Ino soon got involved in another conversation and forgot all about what Mahiru had said. Mahiru was on the edge of the group – watching everyone have fun. The words Kakashi had said echoed in her mind.

"Stay away from them."

Se pulled her knees to her chest and rested her chin on them. The less she got involved with everyone – the better. But what about Sasuke?

The mark sent intense pain though her body. It took everything Mahiru had in her not to scream out. The pain subsided as all of her muscles relaxed. It was like the mark was trying to control her body. Mahiru felt sick. She needed some fresh air – away from everyone here. It would be easy to sneak away…

She stopped herself, why was she thinking like this?

What was going on with her? She was friends with everyone here; she didn't need to go run off.

Sakura came over and sat next to her, "this is where you were, Sasuke's worried about you."

"My entire body hurt, I needed to sit down."

"Is it from your mark?"

"I don't know."

"Eat something and have some fun," Sakura left the girl's side and walked back to the party.

Mahiru also stood up. Her body was stiff and sore from the pain. She started falling forward instead of walking.

Sasuke caught her, "are you ok?"

She didn't want to worry him, "my body froze up on me, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea," Mahiru grabbed some food and ate. She began to feel tired. Her feet carried her away from the party.

She snapped out of it to see that she was in front of Sasuke's house. "How did I get here?"

"I lead you here, silly." Sasuke smiled.

"Thanks."

"You looked out of it. Are you sure you're alright?"

What could she do? He was her boyfriend so he could know about everything. On the other hand, it had to do with the man who had taken everything away from him…"Just tired."

"Come on then," he led her by the hand inside the house.

They got ready for bed. Mahiru hopped into her bed and Sasuke got into his. Some time had passed, Mahiru still couldn't fall asleep. She got up and went over to Sasuke's bed.

"Sasuke?"

He didn't respond, he was fast asleep.

Mahiru was afraid of something happening in her sleep. She should have told him about what had happened the night before. She slipped in next to Sasuke in his bed. If she was close to him, everything would be ok. She finally drifted off to sleep.

Sasuke awoke in the morning to find his girl clinging to his shirt, whimpering his name. "Mahiru?" he gently shook her.

She awoke and opened her eyes to reveal tears, "Sasuke?"

"It was just a bad dream, it's ok," he tried to calm her down.

She released his shirt only to wrap her arms behind him; gripping his shirt and burring her face into his chest.

Sasuke gently pet the back of her head, "I'm here, nothing bad happened."

It took almost twenty minutes to calm her down. She finally stopped crying. "Everything is alright now."

"I had a bad dream."

"It was only a dream, it won't come true. Don't worry about it, ok?" he smiled sweetly. "I'll take care of everything that would try to hurt you."

Mahiru only nodded her head. She didn't want to hurt him by telling him otherwise. The bad dream was her killing him on Orochimaru's orders…

Sasuke stopped, someone was outside the house. "Go change, I'll be right back." He left to see who was out there.

Mahiru had changed and waited for Sasuke's return.

"The Hokage wants to see us," He said, a little worry edging into his voice.

Many different ideas went through Mahiru's head.

Sasuke and Mahiru went to the Hokage's office to see Naruto and Hinata there as well.

"I have a mission for you all. You four are going to the village hidden in the Sand. You will be delivering documents to the Kazakage, wait for him to fill out the paperwork, and return it to me. It may take some time," she looked at Mahiru, "so while you wait just relax, like a vacation."

"Woa, really Grandma Tsunade?" Naruto was confused and surprised.

"Go and pack for the trip. Be prepared in twenty minutes at the gate." The Hokage instructed.

The team got ready, got the documents, and headed for the Village of Sand. The trek would take three days. They started out on their mission.

"Why is Hinata coming instead of Sakura? Usually squads don't get broken up, right?" Mahiru asked.

"Sakura needs to plan her wedding out so Lady Tsunade swapped out Hinata for Sakura," Sasuke explained.

"Oh, I guess that makes sense…." Mahiru's voice trailed off.

"Don't worry about it." Naruto chuckled.

The group went far on their first day and set up camp when nightfall came. They were nowhere near a town or any type of sleeping arrangements, so they set up camp under some tall trees.

One ninja would stay up at night and keep watch, they were carrying important documents and they didn't know if Mahiru was still wanted. The other two would rest in a tent; one was set up for the guys, and the other was set up for the girls.

First up for the night was Naruto. Everything went well, and he awoke Sasuke for the next shift.

Mahiru sat bolt upright, sweating bullets. She had another nightmare, but this time no bad guys. She feared what the documents were about. Her mind went back to what the Moon Ninja had told her; that she was only a sacrifice.

She got up quietly and left the tent. She shivered in the cool air and looked around. There Sasuke was, leaning up against a tree, looking board. She crept up to him and sat next to him.

"Are you alright?" He asked, not looking to her.

"I had another nightmare….." she looked to the ground. They were happening a lot lately, what did he think of her for them?

He threw his arms around her, "it's ok, I'm here. I won't let anything touch you, I swear on my life."

She smiled and looked into his eyes, she got lost in them. Her dreams disappeared as she felt happy again. "Thanks, Sasuke." She inched her face up and gently kissed him on the lips.

He smiled when they parted. He pulled her into his lap and let her rest her head on his chest. "Now rest, we still have a ways to go to get to the Village Hidden in the Sand."

"Ok, but what about you? Don't you need to switch with Hinata soon?" Mahiru asked.

"I will in a bit, once I know that you are sound asleep." He assured her.

She fell asleep almost instantly while in his arms. In the morning she awoke to an empty tent. She got dressed and ready for the day. She left the tent to see breakfast ready and everyone else already up.

"You guys should have gotten me up earlier if you were all up already!" Mahiru said a bit angry, "we could have been on the road already."

"Ah don't worry about it; we made good time on the first day. We'll make it in plenty of time." Naruto explained. "Plus Sasuke didn't want us to bother you while you slept soundly."

Mahiru looked back on her second shift of sleeping; she couldn't remember having any bad dreams. Was it because she was with Sasuke when she fell asleep?

The group ate, packed up, and set out again for the Sand Village. They were making good time again; Mahiru wasn't as slow as before so the Hokage's estimation was going to be off. At this rate, they even may make it by the end of the day.

They stopped for lunch and continued on their way. They never ran into any type of danger, which was a good thing. By nightfall they had reached the edge of the Village Hidden in the Sand.

Mahiru groaned, "Sand is everywhere…"

"That is why it's called the Village of Sand." Naruto chuckled.

"Well since the Kazakage isn't expecting us until tomorrow, why don't we get a good night rest in a hotel?" Hinata suggested, eyeing Naruto.

"That might be good," Naruto responded, getting Hinata's hint and smiling like a goof. "Well Hinata and I will run on ahead. Sasuke, why don't you and Mahiru get something to eat for us all and bring it to the hotel?"

"What are you up to Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing! I'm the one with the documents, so I should get them to a safe place, plus with the documents are the hotel reservations that Grandma Tsunade made for us. That leaves you to get the food; and you'll need help carrying all that food." Naruto explained, it sounded a lot like he had just made it all up on the spot.

"Whatever, come on Mahiru," Sasuke grabbed her hand and lead her down street after street finding a good food vender.

They brought the food to the hotel and the group ate it in the open night outside of the hotel, then they talked for awhile. They soon went up to their rooms. One room for the girls and one for the boys.

In the morning they went to the Kazakage, of course after getting ready for the day. Mahiru didn't cover up her mark with makeup today, since people in this village probably didn't know who she was. The bruise of the curse mark was gone today.

The group of four went to the Kazakage's mansion and were brought up to the main office. There they were greeted by a beautiful lady, a guy with a big thing on his back, and a guy with a gourd on his back sitting behind a desk.

"It's good to see you guys again!" Naruto called out.

"You know them?" Mahiru asked.

"Of course, and plus, Naruto is really good friends with the Kazakage, Gaara of the Sand." Hinata explained. "The woman is Temari, and the guy with the puppet on his back is Kankuro."

"It's nice to meet you all," Mahiru said politely.

"Why are you here?" Gaara asked.

"Oh right, we have important documents from Grandma Tsunade that she wants filled out. We are to wait until you do and then bring them back to her." Naruto said.

Temari came over to the trio waiting in the back, "So how is my Shikamaru?"

"He's fine," Sasuke said.

"He isn't hitting on any girls is he?" She asked.

"No Temari, any girl in the Leaf village knows that if they even try to flirt with him that you'll have their heads. Plus he's not that ambitious." Hinata explained better than Sasuke.

"So who's the new girl?" Kankuro asked.

Mahiru hid partly behind Sasuke's back. For some odd reason, these new people put her on edge and she didn't like it.

"Her name is Mahiru," Sasuke explained.

"It's unusual for a squad to take on an extra member unless you are protecting them on the way to a place." Kankuro said, "and I doubt that a beauty like her is in any danger."

"Kankuro, careful now….don't forget about your own girl," Temari said.

"Oh come on Temari, she's out of town this week to visit her family in her own village. I can have a little fun while she's away." He responded.

Sasuke glared at him, almost a death glare, "She's already spoken for." He took Mahiru's hand in his own.

"Dang…." Kankuro sighed.

"It will take some time to fill these papers out." Gaara explained to the room, "I have things to learn."

"So why not rest and catch up while he works on them?" Temari asked.

"That's what Lady Tsunade said to do," Hinata said, "It will be fun to be here again, especially with you guys!"

"Oh boy," Sasuke muttered under his breath.

Mahiru looked at Sasuke, confused. What was he so worried about?

"I'll start to work on the paperwork. You all can go and eat lunch in the cafeteria." Gaara said.

The group from the leaf started for the door, but Gaara spoke up, "But the girl stays."

Sasuke glared at him, "What do you need with her?"

Gaara didn't respond, he didn't have to, being Kazakage.

Kankuro and Temari helped the Leaf Ninja leave the Kazakage's office. And brought them to the cafeteria, blocking their exit so they couldn't go listen in on the conversation that Gaara was about to have.

Gaara lead Mahiru down hallway after hallway until they got to a large room. He let Mahiru go in first and shut the door behind them. The door was locked as Gaara turned to Mahiru.

"You are the phoenix…" he didn't ask, he said it like it was true.

Now Mahiru regretted the fact of her choice for clothes. She was in her mini-skirt/shorts combo with the halter top. She couldn't find her voice, she just nodded her head.

"I need to see what you're capable of," he took the cork off the gourd on his back.

"I don't understand…" Mahiru finally spoke up.

The sand began to come out of the gourd. It surrounded Gaara as the floor began to be covered in it.

"What are you doing?" Mahiru asked.

"Fight."

"No, there isn't any reason to fight…."

"Prove yourself."

"I don't need to prove anything."

"Sand burial!" The sand began to surround Mahiru on all sides as it encased her in a ball of sand.

She began to panic, what was happening? How was the sand moving? The sand began to crush down on her. She had to do something before she was killed by sand.

She closed her eyes and when she opened them, they were blazing red. Her hair changed just as quickly as her eyes did. She focused hard and pushed out a wave of flames from her body.

The enclosure of sand was burned and stuck together turning to glass. Mahiru was still inside, her wings out as she was closer to being a phoenix than ever before.

"She…made…glass…" Gaara was shocked at her power. No one had ever done that to his sand before.

Sasuke, Naruto, and Hinata were eating lunch, looking every now and again at their prison guards.

"Why are they doing that?" Hinata asked, taking a bite of her apple, "it's not like we would leave or anything."

"I don't know, Gaara must have his reasons though," Naruto commented before shoving another mouthful of instant ramen in his mouth.

Sasuke just poked at his plate of food before him. Something didn't feel right about all of this. Gradually his headband began to feel warm…

He knew it now, "Gaara is attacking Mahiru!" Sasuke stood up from the table, knocking his chair to the ground.

"What are you talking about Sasuke?" Naruto asked with a mouth full of food.

"She's in her phoenix mode, and the only way she would go into that was if she was in danger," Sasuke had already started towards the doors.

Hinata got up and abandoned her own food, "Sasuke, your jumping to conclusions."

"Then why are we being forced to stay in here?" he asked as he walked up to Temari.

"Gaara is just asking Mahiru a few questions. She needs to answer them truthfully without you guys around," Temari explained.

"So why keep an eye on us?" Sasuke asked angrily.

"So you don't run and join your girlfriend," Kankuro said.

"She's in danger, and I'm going to help her!" He pulled out a kunai.

Mahiru turned and looked at Gaara with her crimson eyes. She could see him clearly now. He had something in him…something that allowed him to control sand.

She flexed her body, as she did so the glass ball shattered around her and cracked into smaller pieces as they hit the floor.

"You…." Her voice was full of anger and power.

"You are indeed powerful…but the barrier…." Gaara was speaking to himself.

Mahiru blinked, her normal eye color returning, "barrier?" She had heard that somewhere before.

Gaara was taken aback again. She was getting pulled out of her phoenix state so easily. He had seen enough for one day, he would observe her for a bit longer before he made his decision.

He turned his back on her, unlocked the door, and left her alone in the room.

She returned to normal, her wings disappearing into her back. She looked around herself. She remembered what she had done, and what she had seen; but couldn't understand how she did it.

Glass shards surrounded her as she became more afraid of herself. Maybe Kakashi was right, she should stay away from her friends; because she was a dangerous person who would attack anyone, even if they really ment no harm in the first place.

Sasuke had got past the guards and ran down hallway after hallway, letting his heart guide him to his girlfriend. Shortly he found a door open and ran in.

He was shocked to see Mahiru standing in the middle of the room, surrounded by broken glass shards. "Mahiru!" He jumped to where she was, picked her up bridal style, and jumped back to the door and set her down. "Are you ok?"

"Sasuke?" she asked, brought out of her trance.

"I'm here. What happened?" He still had his arms around her.

"NO!" Mahiru cried out at the top of her lungs, trying to break out of Sasuke's grip.

"Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you," he tried to hold her closer to him.

"I'm a dangerous monster! Stay away from me!" she thrashed even more in his arms.

He released her and grabbed her face roughly. "Who told you that?"

She didn't look him in the eye as she tried to break from his grip.

"You are not a monster! Whatever happened, it doesn't matter. All that matters is that you are safe and that you are ok." He released her.

Tears began to well up in her eyes, "Sasuke…" she muttered. She wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his chest.

"Sush, its ok," he calmed her down.

"I'm ok…." She sniffed, stopping herself from crying more. She pulled herself a bit away from him to look up at his face. It was a little hurt but was full of love and care.

"Are you sure?"

Mahiru nodded her head, "I didn't get hurt or anything, thank you Sasuke….and I'm sorry…."

"I should have never let you go alone. From now on, I am not leaving your side."

Mahiru chucked, rubbing away a tear, "Is that a promise?"

"You have my word."

She smiled, "Then seal it with a kiss."

He smiled back. Leaning down, he gently kissed her on the lips.

She wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and pulled him closer to her, trying to deepen the kiss. She failed.

"Careful," he released her and hugged her again.

"So what now you two?" Naruto asked, leaning against the wall.

Mahiru buried her face in Sasuke's chest, blushing like mad that the others saw that.

"Don't blame Gaara for what he did. He is Kazakage after all," Temari said.

Sasuke glared at her for a response.

"Let's go do something fun tonight," Hinata suggested, trying to lighten the mood.

"Well, Temari had this whole thing planned," Kankuro sighed.

"Like what?" Hinata asked, interested.

"Well a new club just opened up, and there's the karaoke bar, and there's a party in a few days," Temari started ticking things off her fingers.

Sasuke and Naruto groaned at the same time, getting a giggle out of Hinata and Temari.

"Told ya," Kankuro sighed.

"You don't have to be so down because Mahiru is taken," Temari complained.

"Shut it Temari," he snapped back.

"So what should we do?" Temari asked.

"Oh I haven't gone to a club in forever!" Hinata complained, "But we didn't exactly pack party clothes or anything…"

"That's when being a friend of the Kazakage comes in handy. Gaara has a full closet of clothes for when people of other nations come. For the meetings and stuff but I stocked it with plenty of variety!" Temari explained.

After Mahiru and Sasuke got some food in them Temari lead them to the clothes. They spent a good portion of the afternoon looking for new outfits to wear at the club they would be going to that night.

Once it finally got dark, the group of teens left for the club. They got inside easily, using Gaara's name. Mahiru clung to Sasuke's shirt, never leaving his side. She had been to a club once, but it wasn't as full as this one was. The line outside was wrapping around the building; the bouncers were doing their job well.

"Oh this place rocks!" Hinata commented, bouncing to the music.

"Yea, it got good reviews, and it's only been open for a few days!" Temari explained, leading the way to the back of the club. A few tables were open and the group sat down.

Kankuro started girl-watching right away. There was one good thing about clubs in his opinion – girls. He got up and started looking for a good target…

A new song popped on, this one Mahiru recognized. "Oh, this is a good one."

"Oh really? Then let's dance!" Temari grabbed her arm and dragged her out to the dance floor. A happy Hinata followed the duo.

Temari and Hinata started dancing. Shortly Naruto came and danced along with Hinata. Mahiru edged off the dance floor and sat next to Sasuke again.

"Don't want to dance?" he asked her.

"It takes me a bit to feel comfortable in situations like this…." She responded, not looking him in the eye.

"Well, when you do feel ready let me know," Sasuke said quickly.

"Hua?" she was confused, "why?"

"I didn't get to dance with you last time. I want to know what I missed out on."

Mahiru's face went red. He did want to dance with her, "sure."

The group came back to the table with drinks in hand. Hinata passed Mahiru hers and Naruto gave Sasuke his. Temari set down her extra one that was for Kankuro.

"That was fun!" Temari took a gulp of her drink.

"What is this stuff anyways?" Mahiru sniffed her drink.

"It's just a soda, it's not like its poisoned or anything," Temari responded.

"It smells funny," Mahiru commented.

"Don't worry," Hinata said, taking a sip of her own drink, "I have the same thing you do, and it tastes normal to me."

"O…ok," Mahiru took a small sip. It tasted like a soda from back home, one with a lot of sugar and caffeine.

"Oh another good one, come on join us Mahiru!" Temari dragged the girl back out on the dance floor.

Mahiru was feeling more confident with herself and started dancing a little. Sasuke stayed at the table, watching his girlfriend's body move to the music. He was transfixed by her movements.

Time went by, and everyone was having fun dancing. Kankuro had returned, being turned down by everyone at the club. He now sulked, sipping his drink at the table. Sasuke had joined his girlfriend now on the dance floor.

The group sat, sparkling with sweat, back at their table.

"Oh stop being a grouch Kankuro," Temari complained, finishing her drink off in one gulp.

"Shut up Temari," he snapped back.

Naruto finished off his own drink, "wow I forgot how fun this place is!"

"Yea, it's great," Hinata sighed, leaning against her boyfriend.

"It's starting to get late," Sasuke commented, looking to his girl who looked like she was about to fall asleep on the spot.

"Aww, but the fun is just beginning!" Temari complained.

"Look at her, she can barely stay awake," Kankuro commented as he pointed to Mahiru.

"I'm ok…." She said quietly, "just need to rest a bit."

"You guys can go back to the hotel if you want," Hinata commented, "I still want to dance."

"But what about…." Sasuke started.

"Stop being a worrywart Sasuke," Naruto said, "she'll be fine with you. Just go in our room so we don't wake you two when we come back."

"What?!" both Sasuke and Mahiru shouted a bit loudly.

"That way you can have some time together," Naruto winked.

"What he means is," Hinata said quickly, "we might be loud when we come back, so that way you two can get a good night rest without us interrupting you. That way you can keep a better eye on her as well. Plus, Mahiru was crying out in her sleep for you last night Sasuke."

Mahiru was awake enough to blush; she had another nightmare last night. "Hinata…."  
"Why didn't you say something?" Sasuke turned to Mahiru.

"It wasn't that bad…." She looked down, and then yawned.

"Come on, we'll go back to the hotel." He lead her out of the club and back to the hotel.

"Do you think they'll do it?" Temari asked.

"I don't think that they are that far," Hinata commented.

"Plus I doubt Sasuke knows what to do," Naruto added, jokingly.

"Well then the party should be fun…" Kankuro said to himself.

The couple got back to the hotel and was surprised to find all of Mahiru's things were already in Sasuke's room. Someone had pushed the two beds together as well. It seemed that someone had planned this.

"Those two really should mind their own business…" Sasuke said quietly.

Mahiru yawned again, "what?" she hadn't heard him.

"Don't worry about it. Let's get ready for bed." Sasuke said.

The two of them brushed their teeth and changed for bed. Sasuke was about to push the two beds apart when Mahiru stopped him.

"What?" he asked.

"I didn't have any nightmares the other night….when I slept by you…." She looked down. She didn't want to have another night of that darkness.

"Oh…" he didn't know what to say, he pushed them back together.

"Thanks…" she hopped in one bed.

He got in the other one and turned to her. She turned to look at him, a pleading look on her face.

He smiled, "come here you."

She smiled back, and scooted closer to him. One of her arms went over his side, her other hand clung to his shirt.

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer into him. If she felt safer in his arms, he wasn't about to let her go.

"Sasuke?"

"Yea?"

"Thanks," she moved her face up and kissed him gently.

The innocent little kiss suddenly deepened as they started exploring each other's mouths. He flipped her so she was resting on top of him.

She liked this, and her body responded. It wiggled against his, her pelvis grinding slightly against his.

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock, what was she doing? Not that he was complaining but….

They parted, gasping for air. They stared into each other's eyes, not saying a word. Her body had stopped moving once they parted, and she felt embarrassed now about it.

Mahiru's face started to go red, "sorry."

"About what?"  
"My body….it kind of reacted on its own."

"Don't worry," he smiled, "I liked it."

She was caught by surprise, "really?"

"Yea."

They were silent for a bit. Finally the silence was broken by Mahiru yawning again.

"Ok time for sleep." Sasuke said, gently moving her head to rest on his chest.

"But aren't I heavy? I can lie next to you…"

"You're not heavy, and isn't this more comfortable?"

"Yes…"

"Then just rest, it's comfortable for me too."

"Kay." She closed her eyes.

They both feel asleep.

Sasuke awoke in the morning and found Mahiru still asleep on his chest. She looked so peaceful; it didn't seem that she was having any nightmares. He still didn't understand why she didn't have any when she slept with him…

He got lost in her face. It was so soft and angelic, like nothing could ever be wrong in the world. Hours seemed to pass by as he watched her sleep, it was the most entertaining thing he could ever thought he'd done before.

Mahiru's eyes fluttered open, "Sasuke?" she noticed him watching her.

"Morning," he responded sweetly.

She smiled at him, propping herself up to see his face better.

"No bad dreams?"

She shook her head, "all thanks to you."

"I'd do anything for you,"

That comment made her blush. She buried her face in his chest. He gently took her head in his hands and moved it back.

"Don't hide your face, your pretty when you blush like that."

That only made her blush deeper, "Sasuke…."

He inched his face closer to hers and kissed her gently.

Her body and mind kicked into action as everything snapped awake. She deepened the kiss as she made it more frantic. They parted, but she didn't stop. She kissed across his face, and down his neck; nibbling every once and awhile.

Sasuke was surprised at how forward she was being, especially this early in the morning. His body melted against the bed as he let her take over. He couldn't hold it in anymore; he moaned in pleasure, "Mahiru…."

She stopped abruptly, fear filling her eyes. She had let herself get carried away. She jumped off of him and sat at the opposite side of the bed, keeping her back to him. How could she have done that?

Sasuke was confused. One seconded his body was in utter bliss as new sensations when through his body; in the next everything stopped, the heat source that was above him left, and he was laying alone.

"S…sorry…" Mahiru muttered quietly, hanging her head.

Sasuke moved over by her. Sitting behind her he wrapped his arms around her stomach, getting her to jump. "About what?"

"Before…." Was all that she could manage to say.

He removed himself from her, and got off the bed. He stood before her, "I liked it, a lot, so don't apologize."

"But…"

He suddenly pushed her back onto the bed, falling on top of her. A surprise squeak came out of her, making him laugh a little. He then passionately kissed her.

They parted, with Mahiru gasping for air. Sasuke wasn't done yet. He repeated what she had done to him, kissing down her neck, nibbling a little here and there. When he reached her collarbone he kissed across to one of her exposed shoulders and nibbling gently across her skin on the way.

Mahiru shuddered as she took a deep intake of breath. The sensations going through her body were amazing, and she liked it. She knew that if she didn't keep her body in check, however; she may end up doing stuff she would regret later.

Before they could get much farther, a knock came at the door. Sasuke came to a dead stop, lifting his head to see what the noise was about. Mahiru started to panic slightly.

"Are you sleepy heads up yet?" it was Naruto.

The couple sighed in relief. Sasuke got up and opened the door. Mahiru sat up on the bed and fixed her shirt. (She was still using one of Sasuke's shirts for pj's.)

"I was wondering if you guys were going to sleep the day away," the blond laughed at the duo.

Hinata followed him in, "I guess you two aren't really used to things like that hua?"

"Yea," Sasuke responded a bit too quickly.

"Oh, or maybe you two did some more activities once you got back here last night?" Naruto said playfully.

"Hua?" Mahiru was confused. What did he mean?

Sasuke just glared at his best friend, "say that again and you won't be having any children."

"Fine, fine!" Naruto said, doing a relaxed pose.

"So should we get some brunch?" Hinata asked, "I'm starving!"

"Alright, sounds good. Let us get ready and we'll be out in a minute." Sasuke said.

The couple got changed and meet the other two outside the room and headed down for brunch. Everyone ordered and ate in relative silence. It turned out that Naruto and Hinata had returned about a half hour after Sasuke and Mahiru had gotten back.

Mahiru was in a new outfit, a more traditional ninja outfit. The top looked like a Chinese dress, the fabric continued down to her knees; but was split up her legs up to her waist. She had on a pair of shorts underneath. Everything was in shades of blood red.


	6. Explorations

Part 6 ~ Explorations 

They finished brunch and headed out onto the streets of the village.

"Now what should we do?" Naruto asked.

"Well, I don't think Temari had anything planned until tonight," Hinata said.

"Another club?" Mahiru asked weakly. She didn't know if she could survive another night like that.

"I don't know," Naruto said, "she does like to party."

"We'll it's not like we have to go along with whatever she says," Sasuke added.

"Oh come on, it will be fun!" Hinata definitely liked to party.

"I don't think I'd be able to stay awake as long as I did last night," Mahiru said truthfully.

"Well then, you can be a party pooper and just stay back at the hotel," Temari had appeared out of nowhere.

Mahiru was surprised and fell backwards onto her butt, getting a laugh out of the teens around her. Sasuke extended his hand and helped her up, right into his arms. He held her only for a moment before letting her go.

"You should really think about the wellbeing of your guests," Sasuke commented.

"Yea, yea," Temari said offhandedly.

Mahiru figured Temari out right then; the girl before her didn't care about others as long as she got her fun out of it. "Wouldn't it be boring to just go back to the same club anyways?"

"Who said we'd be going to the same club as we did last night?" Temari asked.

"Where's Kankuro?" Naruto asked, half curious and half wanting to stop a fight from starting.

"Oh he's out trying to girl-hunt some more. He only has one full day of freedom before his girlfriend comes home." Temari answered, pulled away from her previous conversation.

"I can't believe that his girlfriend actually puts up with his behavior!" Hinata said, somewhat angry. "If Naruto was that way when I was off on a mission…"

Naruto's face was shocked and full of fear at his girlfriend's fury.

"Well, now you better watch out Naruto!" Sasuke joked, trying to get the blond in trouble.

"What do you mean Sasuke?" Hinata asked.

"Does he act like Kankuro when Hinata's away?" Temari wanted all the juicy secrets.

"Sasuke, stop lying!" Naruto said quickly.

"No, continue Sasuke," Hinata's voice was dripping with poison, "please enlighten me on Naruto's behavior while I am away."

Mahiru watched the conversation take place, not knowing what else to do. She couldn't add in because she didn't know her new friends for that long. She started to feel like a real outsider.

"I'm only kidding Hinata. Naruto runs around the village not knowing what to do. He'll be training one minute and then run off to have ramen the next. But his simple mind can't be distracted for long and then he becomes a lonely puppy once again." Sasuke explained, a grin playing across his face.

Hinata questioned how truthful Sasuke was being, her face turning to a slight pout, "are you really like that Naruto?"

The blonde's face was beat red as he stumbled over his words, "it's not all that harsh…"

"Aww!" Temari commented on the couple.

"Naruto…" Hinata had a tear in her eye as she hugged her boyfriend tightly. When she finally let him go she inched up and kissed him hard on the lips.

Mahiru blushed and looked away. The two ninjas were so bold out in public.

Temari whistled, "You go you two!"

"Get a room," Sasuke said, a bit angry.

"We have a room," Hinata giggled, after releasing her boy and relaxed in his arms.

"Maybe we should head back and have some fun…" Naruto suggested as he smirked playfully.

"Oh-My-Gosh you two!" Temari said, over-exaggerated.

Sasuke sighed as he turned from the couple, "do whatever you guys want to do. Gaara probably isn't done with that paperwork yet or Temari would have said something by now. We'll meet up for an early dinner later."

"Alright, sounds good," Naruto commented.

"So meet at the hotel around five then?" Hinata suggested.

"Sounds good," Sasuke answered her.

"Oh well I guess I'm not needed here after all then," Temari giggled, looking at the pair of couples before her. "Have fun you guys!" And she disappeared in a flash.

Naruto and Hinata left back towards the hotel hand-in-hand. They were talking in whispers of what they could do when they got back to their hotel room…

Mahiru's face was red the entire time, how could two teenagers be like that? Though her body reacted by its own accord the night before, as well as this morning; so for a couple that had been together as long as Hinata and Naruto was concerned….She mentally shook herself. She shouldn't be thinking of what the two ninja did together on their own time.

"Are you ok?" Sasuke asked. He was standing before Mahiru.

"Yea…are they, always like that?" Mahiru shuddered.

"Yea, basically." Sasuke answered abruptly. He didn't know what to do now.

The two of them stood there in an awkward moment. People passed them on the street, going about their daily lives. Time continued to pass but the couple continued to stand in the middle of the street.

"What do you want to do?" Sasuke asked.

"Umm, I don't know what is all in this village. I barely knew Konoha…" Mahiru answered.

"Oh, right…" Sasuke trailed off again. He pondered for a moment, "We could go train or something…"

"Sure, I mean it's better than just standing here," Mahiru said cheerfully.

The couple walked a bit out of the town's limits. All around them was sand and large rocks. Sasuke started to teach Mahiru how to better defend herself in a fight, rather than relying on her phoenix state.

Time passed, Mahiru collapsed on the ground; exhausted from training.

"I think that's good enough for today," Sasuke said as he sat down next to Mahiru.

"T…thanks Sasuke," Mahiru huffed, out of breath from all the practice they had done.

"You're doing well," Sasuke commented.

"You are just that good of a teacher," Mahiru had gotten her breath back, and now flopped onto the sand. She blocked the fun from her eyes with her hand.

"Ready to go back?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure, I could really use a cool drink," Mahiru laughed.

Sasuke got up on his feet and helped Mahiru up. They walked back to the village and stopped at a food vender and picked up cool drinks. They sat down on a bench and drank their sodas.

"That was good!" Mahiru said happily as she finished off her drink.

Sasuke finished off his own drink, "well you earned it."

"How much time do we have before we have to meet Naruto and Hinata for dinner?"

"About an hour or so," Sasuke said, looking at a clock in a nearby shop.

"So what should we do now?"

"You're probably exhausted, let's just rest until we go for dinner."

"But just sitting here can't be that much fun for you…"

Sasuke's face got a twinge of red in it, "I'm sitting next to you; that is fun enough for me."

Mahiru blushed. He liked just sitting next to her. She leaned against his body, resting her head on his shoulder. "If you say so."

He smiled as her eyes drifted shut. The training took more out of her than she thought. He'd let her rest a bit before heading back to the hotel for dinner.

"Mahiru…" Sasuke called her name softly.

"Hua?" she asked groggily.

"It's time for dinner, come on."

"Oh no, I must have fallen asleep!"

"It's ok, you needed your rest. You deserved it after your hard work out today."

"Are we going to be late?"

"I don't think so. If we leave now we'll still probably beat the other two."

Mahiru rubbed at her eyes as she moved herself off of Sasuke. "Food does sound good right now."

Sasuke stood up and got off the bench, "just one thing first."

She stood up as well, "and what is that?"

Sasuke put a finger under her chin and lifted her head up. A blush reappeared on her face. He inched closer to her face and kissed her tenderly on the lips.

Mahiru's hormones kicked into gear. She wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck. She deepened the kiss as it got more fierce and intense. She pushed her body into his as her tongue began to explore his mouth.

The two parted, gasping for air. Mahiru kept her body in contact with Sasuke's. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her body close. He gently rested his head on top of hers.

"You…" Sasuke said as he sighed.

Mahiru only responded by blushing slightly and smiling.

"Well let's head off for dinner."

The two of them headed off for the hotel hand in hand. Both of them were smiling like fools.

They entered the hotel and got into the dining room to see that Naruto and Hinata were already at a table waiting for them.

"Took you two long enough," Naruto complained.

They ordered their food and ate dinner in relative silence. After they were done with dinner, the group went out to the Kazakage's mansion to find Temari and Kankuro.

"Hey guys?!" Temari called as they entered the building.

"So what do you have planned for tonight for us?" Naruto asked.

"You don't even want to know…" Kankuro sighed.

"Is it really that bad?" Sasuke asked.

"It's not that bad!" Temari defended herself. "I thought things through and I decided that going to another club would be boring. If you are only here for a few more days, why spend almost every night going to different clubs?"

"I warned you…." Kankuro sighed again.

"So what do you have planned already?" Sasuke wanted her to get to the point already.

An evil smile played across Temari's face. "Oh your making it sound like I have something evil planned."

"So what is it already?!" Naruto was getting pretty pissed off.

"We're going to a karaoke bar!" Temari called out happily.

"A bar?" Mahiru questioned.

"Oh don't worry, it's not like you have to drink or anything." Temari said quickly, "it will just be a lot of fun to sing and have a good time, rather than go dancing at a club."

"Good idea Temari, singing will be a lot of fun!" Hinata said happily.

"Does it have to be singing?" both Naruto and Sasuke complained at the same time.

"Told ya," Kankuro complained.

"Oh come on, singing isn't that bad. And this place can score you or not if you want! It will be tons of fun!" Temari said.

"Actually, singing doesn't sound that bad," Mahiru caved. She actually liked singing, even if she wasn't all that good at it.

So it was decided. The group of teens left the Kazakage's mansion and headed for the Karaoke Bar. They paid for a room and ordered some drinks.

"Your sure that these don't have any alcohol or anything in them right?" Mahiru sniffed at her drink apprehensively.

"She wouldn't dare do that…" Sasuke glared at Temari who had ordered the drinks.

"No no! Of course not! These are non-alcoholic drinks. I wouldn't try to give you something that you didn't want." Temari responded in an overly innocent voice.

"I don't think we have anything to worry about," Hinata said, sipping at her own drink.

"So let's start this thing!" Temari said as she started picking out songs.

They all sang a few songs each. It was no surprise that Temari was the best singer out of all of them. The worst of them all was Naruto – which wasn't surprising. They all continued to drink and sing for awhile longer.

Mahiru was feeling a little strange, a bit off. She sat real close to Sasuke after she was done with her 3rd song. "Hi Sasuke," her voice was dripping with allure.

Sasuke was confused, "what is it?"

"How did I do?" she asked.

"Very good," he smiled at her.

"Yay!" she was bubbly and happy.

He laughed a little, "silly."

Hinata was up singing. Naruto couldn't take his eyes off his girl.

"Hey, Sasuke, Sasuke!" Mahiru said eagerly.

"What is it now?" he asked.

Mahiru shifted, and sat on Sasuke's lap, facing him. She had a huge smile on her face; a slight blush was creeping across her it.

She had lost her inhabitations. She didn't know why, but it felt good.

Sasuke was surprised at how bold Mahiru was being. It seemed that she was becoming more and more open as time went on. He liked her being so bold – a bit too much actually.

She blushed; she could feel something poking her in her leg. She shifted her body towards his, her chest pressing against his. She wrapped her arms around his back, tucking her head tight to his.

"M…Mahiru?" he questioned her. What was she planning?

"Do you two need a room?" Temari giggled.

"Hey Temari, be nice," Hinata asked, "You know what it's like in the beginning."

Mahiru pulled a bit away to look at the group. No one was singing and they were all staring at the pair. Her face went beat red. Tears started to well up in her eyes as she quickly got off Sasuke and sat on the floor far away from the group. "S…sorry!" she sobbed.

Sasuke got up and knelt next to her. "Don't worry about it."

Mahiru only shook her head, tears silently flowing down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Mahiru," Temari said.

"Come on, let's go back to the room." Sasuke said, wiping away her tears for her.

"S…Sasuke?" she asked.

He grabbed her hand and helped her to her feet, then dragged her out of the bar and towards the hotel.

"Why?" she had stopped crying but she was still a bit upset.

Sasuke was silent as he dragged Mahiru all the way back to the hotel. He opened the door and pulled both of them inside and shut the door.

"Sasuke?" she asked.

He let her go and took a few steps away from her.

"Sasuke??" She asked again.

"You…didn't have to stop…because of them." he shuddered. He kept his back to her. His face was beat red as he admitted it.

Her face went red. So he liked what she was doing before. "Sorry…I got embarrassed and let my fear control me."

He quickly turned towards her and closed the gap between them, holding her tight to himself. "Don't ever apologize for what others make you do" he squeezed her tight for a moment, "even me."

She was confused by the last part he had said, "But…"

"Just…promise me. You'll always do what you want to do. Don't let others make decisions for you. Do what you want to do, make your own decisions," he said, releasing her and took a few steps back.

"A..anything?" her voice faltered.

"Anything, anytime," he responded.

Mahiru moved her head up to Sasuke and kissed him quickly on the lips. Then she turned from him, embarrassed, and ran off to the bathroom.

Before he knew what happened, Sasuke was left in the room alone. It took a few seconds for him to realize what just happened. He walked over to the beds and sat down to await Mahiru's return.

Mahiru slid down against the door. She had been so bold and made the first move, and then ran away like a coward.

She got up and splashed her face with water from the sink. She changed into pj's and opened the door to see Sasuke sitting on the bed. "Sorry…about before," she shuddered.

Sasuke got up and walked over to her. "Don't apologize," he put both hands on her shoulders as he kissed her back deeply.

They parted, gasping for air. Mahiru had a goofy grin on her face when they did part.

She turned back towards the bed and pulled Sasuke along with her. She spun them both around quickly and pushed him onto the bed.

A smile played across Sasuke's face. She had something up her sleeve but he couldn't tell what. He was half laying on the bed with his feet hanging off the edge.

She was kneeling over him on the bed, her hair falling around his face. Sasuke's shirt she was using for pj's was just barley covering over her butt.

Something triggered in her. Mahiru could feel her eyelids getting heavier as the world started to fade away. Her body felt heavy as she felt the bed, and Sasuke's body, get closer to her own.

Her body fell on top of Sasuke's as she fell asleep.

Sasuke lost his breath for a moment when Mahiru's body fell on top of his. He gingerly lifted her body up and moved it to the side to notice that she had fallen asleep. She must have been exhausted, he thought. He moved her over to lie on one side of the bed.

He got ready for bed himself, cleaning up and changing into his own pj's. He laid down next to her in the beds after turning out the lights. He turned and looked at Mahiru.

In her sleep Mahiru grabbed at Sasuke's arm and snuggled up close to it. "Sasuke…" she muttered in her sleep.

He smiled and snuggled closer to her himself. He noticed that he, himself, was only moments from falling asleep. He wasn't about to try to fight it, however. His eyes drifted shut as he fell asleep.

Sasuke awoke in the morning to the breaking dawn of the day. He blinked a few times at the intense light and then looked down to see an amazing sight – something he wasn't about to forget anytime soon.

Mahiru was asleep, resting her head on Sasuke's chest and had grabbed at his shirt with her right hand. A peaceful and serene look was on her face as she breathed in gently, her chest rising and falling ever so slightly with each breath.

The image was amazing, the girl before him was perfect. He never wanted this moment to end. He'd do anything for the girl before him. Sasuke knew at that moment that he knew what love was, and that he'd never leave or hurt Mahiru of his own power.

He used his free arm to gently stoke her hair. His fingers brush ever so lightly against her cheek. He was mesmerized by her body rising and falling with each breath. He was committing the image to memory – he would never forget this time with her.

Though Sasuke knew he couldn't just sit here forever. He gripped at her shoulder and shook her a bit, "Mahiru, time to wake up…"

"Hum?" she asked, groggily. She never was really a morning person.

"It's the start of another day," He greeted her.

She smiled at him, stretching her body out alongside his. "So do we know what's up for today?"

"No clue, I don't know if Gaara will be done with the paperwork yet or not."

"Oh, right," Mahiru had completely forgotten why they had come there in the first place. It seemed so long ago when they first arrived and Mahiru was attacked by Gaara.

A flag went off in Mahiru's head, something she should have remembered and was thinking about before. She couldn't remember what it was now however. It was important, she remembered that much. But what it was actually about was eluding her.

"Everything alright?" Sasuke asked.

"Yea," she responded off-handedly.

"You sure? You look lost in thought." He responded.

"Sorry, it just seems like I've forgotten something…." She answered him, "something important."

"It will come back eventually," Sasuke reassured her.

"Kay," she got up off the bed.

The couple got ready for the day and went down to breakfast to see Naruto and Hinata. From the looks of the table, they had gotten there just minutes before them.

"Morning you two!" Naruto greeted them a bit too eagerly.

Sasuke glared at his best friend. He knew his friend's thought process and knew what he was thinking. "Don't even ask Naruto – the answer is no."

"Aww…." Naruto tried to sound disappointed – but it didn't really seem sincere.

"Sleep well you two?" Hinata asked.

"Yea," Mahiru answered, grabbing breakfast for herself and sitting down to eat.

Sasuke followed suit and sat next to his girl. "So how much longer did you two stay out at that bar last night?"

"Not for much longer after you guys left. It got kind of boring so we headed back about ten minutes after you two were gone." Hinata responded.

"Yea, Temari turned on us once you two were gone. It was horrible." Naruto complained.

"Serves you right," Sasuke said under his breath.

"What?" Naruto asked, a bit angrily.

"It was your turn next, you should have just gone up and sang instead of staring at us like we were some type of show," Sasuke snapped back at him.

"I couldn't help it! You guys were not exactly quiet and were a bit of a distraction." Naruto complained

"Still, that is no excuse to watch," Sasuke said angrily.

"Calm down you two. What's done is done and it's in the past. Let's just get over it and move on," Hinata said.

Sasuke turned to Mahiru, "do you want to forgive them for what they did last night?"

Mahiru blushed, looking from Sasuke's face to the other couple. "It's not that big of a deal. Nothing can be done about it now, so let's not worry about it anymore."

"Aww thanks Mahiru!" Hinata called happily.

"You're so forgiving," Sasuke said affectionately. He put one arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. He kissed her forehead briefly.

"So do we know what's up for today?" Mahiru asked.

"No clue," Hinata answered.

"We should probably check in with Gaara and see where he is on that paperwork." Sasuke suggested.

"It's smarter not to do that, when he's done he'll let us know." Naruto said with a mouth full of food, he swallowed before continuing. "He'll only get ticked off if you bug him before he's done.

Mahiru remembered when Gaara had first started attacking her and how it triggered her phoenix mode. The thought made her shudder.

"You ok?" Sasuke asked, concerned.

"Yea," she lied to him. Her fear was over herself more than what Gaara had done.

They all finished up and stepped out of the hotel to find Temari waiting for them. "I've got plans for us today!" she said excitedly.

"What is it today?" Sasuke asked, a bit suspicious.

"Well, my girlfriend is coming back today and it's her birthday so we are throwing her a surprise party tonight." Kankuro explained.

"So we need to get ready. Making food, getting the room ready, things like that." Temari said. "It will be more fun if we all work together on it."

"Basically you don't want to do all the work yourself so you're trying to sucker us into helping you," Naruto observed.

"Basically," Temari smiled at him, "so what do you say?"

"Sounds ok, I mean what else can we really do?" Hinata asked.

"Yay!" Temari cried out a bit too happily as she spun around and led the way to the Kazakage's mansion where the party was to be held.

They really did work on everything; from making food to decorating the room, and everything in between that would be needed for the party. There was a small pile of presents stacked up on a table near the door of the large meeting room alongside all the food that the teens had prepared.

After all the work they did they changed their clothes. Kankuro was in jeans and a blue and white striped collared shirt. Temari was wearing a black mini skirt and a matching tank top. Gaara showed up and was wearing his Kazakage robes. Naruto was in jeans and an orange t-shirt. Hinata was in jean shorts and a purple tube top. Sasuke was in jeans and a black t-shirt. Mahiru was wearing a pair of deep red shorts and a tube top.

"Alright, let's all hide and surprise her when she comes in," Kankuro said as he hid behind a couch.

The teens did as he said and the lights were shut off as everyone hid. Mahiru stayed near Sasuke, she had no idea who this person was and didn't feel really comfortable being there.


	7. Party

**Sorry it took so long guys! Things have been busy with the holidays - but take this as your Holiday Present! It does get a little intense near the end so please bear with me - I upgraded the rating just in case ^^;;**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
**

Part 7 ~ Party

The light turned on and everyone popped up, "SURPRISE?!" they all shouted.

"Oh my gosh?!" a girl squeaked as she dropped her bags.

"Happy birthday sweetheart," Kankuro said as he walked up to his girl. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her deeply.

"Kankuro…" the girl said in response once she was free.

"Glad to see you here, Akane" Temari said as she approached the couple.

Akane was introduced to the Konoha ninja and they all started to eat the food. Gaara joined the party in time for Akane to open the few gifts that were there for her. After awhile they all sat around the now empty table.

"Let's play a game!" Temari said happily to the group, "birthday girl gets to choose!"

An evil look came across Akane's face, "Truth, Dare, or Drink!"

"What?" Naruto asked.

Kankuro and Temari got up and started pulling odd bottles out of a nearby cabinet. They took a few trips to carry them over to the table. The bottles were all different colors with odd names written on them.

"What are those?" Hinata asked curiosity in her voice.

Gaara sighed as Temari stood up and cleared her throat. "This is a really fun game! You spin the empty bottle to see who your victim is. Then you ask 'Truth, Dare, or Drink?' – Then the other person answers you. If you choose 'Truth' then you answer the question they ask you, if you refuse to answer you can either take a dare or drink a level 2 drink. If you choose 'Dare' then you are told to do something. If you refuse to do it, then you drink a level 3 drink; unless you choose 'Truth' first and have refused to do both levels, in which you must drink a level 4 drink. If you choose to 'Drink' first, then you get the level 1 drink."

"That sounds…" Hinata started, "complicated."

"Don't worry, we'll help you guys through it," Temari said.

"Ok, I mean it can't hurt right?" Naruto asked.

"Ok, birthday girl first," Kankuro said as he handed his girlfriend the bottle.

She spun it, and it landed on Mahiru. "Oh sweet, the new girl!" Akane sounded super excited. "Ok Mahiru; Truth, Dare, or Drink?"

"Ah…" Mahiru looked to Sasuke for help, but he just shrugged his shoulders. "Truth."

"Alright…who do you like?" Akane asked.

Mahiru's face got a tinge of pink in it; "Umm…I'm with the person I really like…" she looked to the tabletop, "Sasuke…"

"Oh," Akane whistled, "sweet!"

"It's your turn now Mahiru, spin the bottle," Temari instructed.

Mahiru did so, and it landed on Naruto, "Truth, Dare, or Drink?"

"Umm…" Naruto looked around the group of friends that were sitting around the table, "Dare."

"Ah…" Mahiru had to think for a minute. She had no idea what to do for a truth, let alone a dare. "Umm…kiss Hinata."

"That's it?" Kankuro asked.

"Give her a break; she's new to this game." Temari complained.

"Go ahead guys, kiss." Akane said.

Naruto turned to his girlfriend and the two of them kissed very passionately. Once they finally parted Naruto took the bottle and spun it – it landed on Sasuke. "Ok Sasuke, Truth, Dare, or Drink?"

"Truth," Sasuke responded, calm cool and collected.

"Alright, how much do you like Mahiru?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke's eyes went wide for a moment as Mahiru's face turned beat red and she looked to the tabletop again. "I'll drink…" he muttered.

"Woo-ho we have our first drink!" Kankuro called out as he poured Sasuke a drink from one of the blue colored bottles. He handed the cup to Sasuke who drank it all down in the first few gulps.

It was Sasuke's turn next. He spun the bottle and it landed on Gaara. "Ok Gaara, Truth, Dare, or Drink?"

"Truth," Gaara responded coolly.

"When will you be done with the paperwork?" Sasuke asked. It seemed he had this planned already.

"I finished them this afternoon. You may take them back to Konoha tomorrow." He answered Sasuke to-the-point.

"Oh, good to know." Sasuke responded, taken off-guard.

Gaara spun and it landed on Temari.

"Oh no…." Temari complained, she answered him before he could even ask. "It's not going to be worth it, I'll take the drink."

She poured herself a drink from the pink bottle and gulped it down. Gaara's face had an odd look on it, like he knew that she would do that.

Temari spun the bottle and it landed on Kankuro, he ended up taking the dare and had to do a creepy little dance that was supposed to be similar to a strip dance, without taking his clothes off.

A few more rounds played out; with Kankuro, Naruto, Hinata, and Akane all taking different level of drinks. It was now Kankuro's turn again and it had landed on Sasuke this time.

"Truth, Dare, or Drink?" Kankuro asked.

Every time Sasuke had chosen truth the question would be about him and Mahiru and their feelings or what they have done. He knew now to avoid that option. He was already feeling a bit off from the few drink he had, so there was only one option to go with, "Dare…"

"Alright," Kankuro had an evil yet playful look on his face. "Take off your shirt, and give it to Mahiru."

"Ok?" Sasuke took off his black shirt and handed it to Mahiru. She folded it up and placed it in her lap. Everyone around the table gasped and starred at Sasuke.

"What?" he asked the group.

"What happened to your scar?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke looked down at his side. He had completely forgotten about how Mahiru had healed him. It seemed so long ago now. "Mahiru healed it back when we were still at her house."

"What?" Hinata was surprised.

"I don't know how to explain it," Sasuke looked from Mahiru to the group. "It just happened, let's leave it at that."

"Ok, well then I guess it's your turn now," Temari commented.

A few more rounds played out, with everyone taking different level drinks. Now was when things started to play out in interesting ways.

Mahiru started to feel odd, just like the other night. She felt her inhabitations leaving as she felt freer. Temari was the one who was spinning the bottle now – it landed on Mahiru.

"Mahiru; truth, dare, or drink?"

"Dare." She responded.

Sasuke looked at her in surprise, why did she change her tactics all of a sudden?

"Ok…I dare you to," Temari's face looked like she had something terrible in store for Mahiru. "Wear Sasuke's shirt."

Mahiru looked confused, but grabbed at the bottom of her tube top and started to pull it towards her head.

"Wait!" Temari said quickly, "I didn't finish telling you the dare."

Mahiru stopped midway, she was now showing off her tight stomach, "what?"

"You have to wear Sasuke's shirt," she paused dramatically, "and ONLY his shirt."

"What?! Temari!" Hinata said surprised.

"No way Temari!" Sasuke said angrily.

"That's going a bit too far sis," Kankuro sighed.

"W.O.W" Naruto commented.

"She does it or she can take a drink," Temari said.

"It is kind of extreme," Akane added, "But it is the rules."

"OK," Mahiru agreed.

"Mahiru?!" Hinata asked.

Sasuke was shocked, he couldn't say anything.

Mahiru started again at her shirt, but a hand stopped her.

"She doesn't have to strip in this room," Gaara pointed out. "At least go into a different room, change, and come back."

"That's a good idea," Akane sighed.

"And I guess you can keep your panties on…" Temari gave in.

"Kay," Mahiru stood up, grabbed Sasuke's shirt, and left the room into the hallway. When she returned she sat back next to Sasuke and put her shorts and tube top next to her other side.

Sasuke continued to stare forward as Mahiru spun the bottle. It landed on Hinata. "Truth, Dare, or Drink?"

"Truth" she responded.

"How far have you and Naruto gone?" Mahiru asked.

Hinata's face went beat red as she started to stutter.

Naruto looked at his girl with a pleading look on his face. "Hinata," He said in a begging tone.

"I'll take a dare…" Hinata wimped out.

"I dare you to," Mahiru paused to think, "kiss Naruto and then not touch him for the rest of the night, even after the party."

"What?" Hinata asked, looking from Mahiru to Naruto. She didn't like to not touch her boyfriend.

"Or take the drink." Mahiru finished.

"Drink." Hinata answered as she poured herself one and finished it quickly. After kissing Naruto briefly; she spun the bottle and it landed on Akane. "Truth, Dare, or Drink?"

"Truth," Akane answered.

"How far have you and Kankuro gotten?" Hinata asked the same question that Mahiru had just asked her.

"As far as you can and farther," Akane answered fearlessly.

The Leaf Ninja were surprised and it showed on their faces. The drinks really were affecting the teens present; well at least a bit for some – more for others.

Mahiru suddenly turned and sat on Sasuke's lap facing him. Her legs wrapped behind him as she slinked her arms around his neck. Her arms brought up Sasuke's shirt, showing the group her black lacy underwear.

Sasuke's face was a little confused. Where did this boldness come from? Not that he didn't like it… His arms were relaxed at his sides; he didn't know what to do.

"Sasuke…" Mahiru moaned his name, her voice alluring and sexy. She tightened her legs around him as she pulled her body close to his.

His body jumped at her closeness as his body became extremely adware of her body against his. The rest of the world faded around him as the only thing that mattered was the girl on his lap.

Mahiru leaned even closer to Sasuke and kissed him deeply, one hand moving up to play with his hair as the other one trailed up and down his back.

Sasuke moaned lightly as he kissed Mahiru back just as passionately. His arms finally moved as they wrapped around the body of the girl before him.

"Nice show," Kankuro commented.

"Get a room you two," Temari added.

Naruto and Hinata hadn't seen any of the show. They were too busy making out with each other to bother with the rest of the world.

The next thing Mahiru knew, she was being pulled forcefully away from Sasuke. She looked down to see Sand was wrapped firmly around her stomach and pulling her back. She meet on the other side of the room with Hinata, who it seemed, was taken from her boyfriend in the same manner.

"Hey Gaara, you didn't need to do that," Naruto complained.

Sasuke was shocked at the sudden coldness that was left as his girlfriend was pulled off of him.

Temari sighed, "seriously though you four, if you're going to get into that hot of a time then go head back to your hotel rooms." She looked around to see that her brother and his girlfriend had already left.

Naruto got up and retrieved his girlfriend from the other side of the room. They both left quickly, practically running towards the door.

"What about you two?" Temari asked.

"Hmmm?" Mahiru asked. She was really out of it, watching the sand retreat back into Gaara's gourd.

"Just go," Temari commanded them. They did as they were told and left the room for their hotel room.

"Well now it's just the two of us Gaara," Temari commented. She turned back to look at her younger brother to see that he wasn't in the room anymore. 'He must have gone back to his office…work-a-holic…' Temari thought to herself as she started to clean up the mess of the birthday party all by herself.

Sasuke and Mahiru got into their room and dropped Mahiru's clothes on the floor next to the door. Immediately they started making out heavily.

Sasuke started to slip his hands up the shirt she was wearing as they continued to make out. Soon enough the shirt was up to her shoulders, and would be off if the two of them weren't connected.

She broke away from him for a moment. She grabbed her shirt from him and finished taking it off. She blushed slightly as she watched him look her over.

Sasuke pulled her into him, marveling how her body felt against his. It was soft, but firm. He directed her to the bed where they continued making out as his hands started to trail up and down the sides of her body.

They fell upon the bed with Mahiru under Sasuke. He knelt above her and marveled at the perfect body before him. He used one finger and trailed it from her lips down to her panty line.

She shivered to his touch. Once he removed his finger she sat up quickly and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately again. While she had him distracted in the kiss she turned him and had him fall upon the bed. Now she was on top.

When they released each other again he was surprised at where he was. He didn't remember moving at all. He looked up at his girl and stared into her eyes. He couldn't believe he had such a beautiful girl all to himself – although the booze was really affecting him now.

"I love you," she cooed to him.

"I love you too…so much its crazy" Sasuke confessed to her.

"I wish I could be here forever with you…"

"You can…marry me."

There was a slight pause before Mahiru responded, "Yes," she passionately kissed him.

The two of them made out for a bit more before they were starting to feel like crap. They curled up together under the blankets as-is and fell asleep in each other's arms.


	8. Return Home

Mahiru awoke with a killer headache. She peaked out from under covers and dove back under again. The light made everything worse. She snuggled up against Sasuke trying to ignore the pain.

While she lied there she tried to remember all what happened the night before. She remembered the party and drinking a lot. Then Sasuke and herself got back to the room and kissed a bit…then they fell asleep? She couldn't remember it all.

"Good morning!" Temari bounded into their room, extremely energetic for what all happened the night before.

Sasuke grumbled as he peaked out from the covers, "Temari…" He was feeling like crap after a night like that. He remembered a lot of making out with Mahiru – but the rest was all hazy.

"Here!" she shoved an odd green drink in his hands. "Drink this; it will help from last night."

Sasuke looked at the glass suspiciously, "really?" He sat up in bed.

"Just a mouthful will work, "Temari explained, "Where is Mahiru?"

A moaning sound came from the bunch under the covers curled up next to Sasuke. Mahiru's head peaked out form the blankets next to Sasuke.

Temari's eyes bugged out for a split second, and then returned to normal. "When you two are feeling back to normal come on down for lunch," she left the room quickly.

Sasuke sat up, holding the glass of green liquid. He sniffed at the drink, and then decided that it was safe. He took a mouthful and swallowed real fast. It had a horrible flavor with a metal aftertaste.

Mahiru reached out for the glass, but Sasuke pulled the glass away. "Wha?" she sat up.

"Just wait," he said. He wanted to make sure it wasn't dangerous. Sasuke waited a few minutes before passing the glass to Mahiru. "It works well," it was the truth, his head wasn't hurting and he felt almost 100% better.

Mahiru took a mouthful and put the glass down on the bedside table. It did taste horrible but it was working practically right away.

After everything, they finally were able to be together.

"Morning you," Mahiru smiled at her boy.

"Morning," he brushed a few stray hairs from her face. He leaned closer and gently kissed her on the lips. They parted, smiling like crazy.

Sasuke sighed, "We should probably get down to the others."

"Ok," Mahiru got up out of bed and stretched.

Sasuke gasped and ran to his girl's side, knocking her to the floor by accident. "What happened, are you alright?" he was panicking.

"What are you talking about?" she was confused. She looked and saw a few bluish-purplish marks on her sholder. "They are just hickeys Sasuke!"

But he pointed at her phoenix flame. Orochimaru's mark was present again. "How did you get that?" He really was freaking out.

Her heart sank, she had completely forgotten about her nightmares. "It's nothing, don't worry about it." She looked away from him.

"Mahiru," he turned her head to look in her eyes. "You can trust me with anything; this is something serious, please." He was pleading with her by the end.

She took a deep breath, "The night before I hung out with Sakura at the hospital I saw Orochimaru in my dreams. He told me that I was his way to you. The nightmares I was having…were of me killing you."

Sasuke pulled her into a tight embrace. "Never keep something like that from me again!" He released her, "we need to get back to the Leaf Village right away!"

"But Sasuke…"

"Orochimaru…" his hand went to where his old curse mark used to me. "You're supposed to be dead," he was in pain.

Mahiru moved up close to him and kissed him, trying to deepen it straight away.

"What are you doing?" He pushed her off.

"Please," tears were almost welling up in her eyes; you could hear the pain in her voice. "Forget about him, I'm ok as long as I'm with you. We're safe."

"Mahiru…"

She closed her eyes, trying to force back the tears that were threatening to overflow.

She was crying, for him. He inched forward to return her kiss.

Her eyes shot open in surprise as the kiss deepened. His tongue was exploring familiar territory. Finally the couple parted, gasping for air.

The teens broke away from each other. Mahiru looked down to see that the ghost mark was gone. "Sasuke!"

He was surprised as well; "if it takes a kiss to keep you safe…" he kissed her again.

The conversation they had after they had returned to their room was long forgotten.

Temari, Kankuro, Akane, and Gaara were all waiting down in the lobby. Temari was practically jumping up and down with excitement. She couldn't wait to tell Hinata what she had found out.

Hinata walked into the room with her hand entwined with Naruto's. The two looked pretty good for just waking up from killer hangovers. They sat down at the table with the Sand ninja to wait for Mahiru and Sasuke.

"Hinata, you'll never guess what I saw," Temari gushed.

"What?" her curiosity wasn't peaked quite yet.

"Sasuke and Mahiru were in the same bed," Temari told her. The others listened in but didn't feel they needed to add to the conversation.

"So? They've done that before…" Hinata yawned.

"When I went in to give them their hangover helper, Sasuke sat up and he didn't have a shirt on."

"He left the party last night without his shirt on…" Hinata pointed out. "Mahiru had it on, if I remember right…"

"I sleep without a shirt too," Naruto added.

"Then Mahiru popped her head out of the blankets, and she didn't have a shirt on either," Temari continued.

"Wait…" it was processing slowly in the couple's head.

"OHMYGOSH they actually…really…" Hinata trailed off. It had been centuries for her and Naruto.

"Wow," was all Naruto could come up with.

"How long have they known each other?" Akane asked.

"Not that long, a month or two about," Naruto answered her.

"So not long then…" Akane pointed out.

"So? How long did it take us?" Kankuro asked his girl as he nibbled on her ear.

"Yea, but we're older than them…Sasuke is younger than the rest of his team besides," Akane added.

Gaara just made a noise, indicating the couple in question were about to join them.

"You're finally a man!" Naruto called out as the couple came over.

"Hua?" Mahiru asked.

Sasuke walked over to Naruto and bashed him on the head, "no Naruto." He wasn't too happy with his friend. He turned to Temari and glared at her.

Mahiru was confused. Sasuke was a man to her. What was Naruto talking about?

"We wanted to check in on you guys after the game last night. That way we all can eat before you guys head back to Konoha," Temari explained.

Gaara handed Naruto a scroll, "here is the paperwork."

Naruto put it in his bag, "oh Sakura and Kakashi-Sensei are engaged. You'll probably get an invitation once they decide on a date."

"Oh My Gosh!" Temari squealed, "That's great!"

They ate brunch and the Konoha group left the Sand Village. The four teens traveled until dinner when they ate, and then set up camp. A fire was started and they all sat around it.

"We didn't get all that far," Hinata commented.

"Oh well, it will just take longer on the way back," Naruto added.

Hinata snuggled up close to Naruto, "well we should probably head for bed."

Mahiru got up from Sasuke's side, ready to join Hinata in the girl's tent. Naruto had stood up as well, however.

"You can stay with Sasuke," Hinata giggled. "Your safe enough with him and then you can sleep without any nightmares." She walked over to her tent, but turned around and winked at the couple, then got in her tent.

"Night you two," Naruto yawned, joining Hinata in their tent.

"Come here you," Sasuke wrapped his arms around her once she sat down. He pulled her onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her stomach.

Mahiru smiled and snuggled in, "What's going to happen when we get back?"

"We have to give Lady Tsunade the scroll and report how the mission went," Sasuke explained.

"Oh," she smiled, her eyes started to drift shut.

"Tired?"

"A bit yea, I don't know why…"

"It's ok; we didn't get a lot of sleep last night."

Mahiru blushed as she yawned.

"We should probably head off to bed."

"Mmmmm," Mahiru agreed.

The forest was suddenly quiet as Sasuke was put on edge. His arms tensed around his girl as he strained his ears to hear the tiniest sound. Something was going to happen.

Feeling Sasuke being more adware forced Mahiru to be more awake. Her body and mind were more alert as she scanned her surroundings. Her own muscles tensed in preparation.

"Sasuke," Mahiru muttered, it was the only sound in the entire forest.

The two stood up, Sasuke quickly pushed Mahiru so her back was to a nearby tree. Mahiru was looking at the back of Sasuke's head.

"Stay behind me."

Out of the darkness came a handful of ninja. As they approached, you could see the different phases of the moon on their metal bands. Summed up: the night ninja were here.

"What do you want?"

"Hand Mahiru over," Kenge, the leader, had stood out from the rest.

Mahiru shrank behind Sasuke a bit, trying to stay protected. She didn't want to be caught in Kenge's genjutsu again.

"She belongs with us," Kenge stated.

"She belongs with me," Sasuke responded.

"She's from our village!" Kenge declared loudly.

"What?" Mahiru was shocked; she walked out from behind Sasuke. "I'm not from here!"

"You're from the hidden village of the night." Kenge took a step closer towards the couple.

Sasuke grabbed Mahiru's arm, one to keep her close and two to let her know he was there for her.

"Your mother sent you off when you were still a baby in order to protect you," Kenge explained.

"Protect me?" she was trying to remember what he had told her once before.

"She knew the fate of the phoenix, she had to protect you or lose you. She choose the harder of the two." Kenge explained. His face looked saddened, remembering the past.

"No," Mahiru shook her head from side to side with a bit too much vigor, making her head spin a bit. "That can't be…I grew up with family. I have a mother, a father, even a younger brother."

"Adoptive," Kenge stated plainly.

"NO!" Mahiru screamed out, a ring of fire expanding from her body. It went over Sasuke and hit Kenge full force before disappearing into the night.

Kenge was burned and knocked to the ground.

Suddenly the noises of the forest were loud and the world awoke around them. One of the Night Ninja had to have done a jutsu to quiet their approach.

Out of their tent popped Naruto and Hinata. Right away they pulled out kunai and prepared to fight.

"Seems we have company," Hinata commented.

"When did they get here?" Naruto asked.

"Thanks for joining us," Kenge said coldly as he stood up.

"They've been here, didn't you hear them approach? What kind of ninja are you?" Sasuke yelled at the blond.

"We didn't hear anything!" Naruto shouted back.

"Well maybe you shouldn't have been busy with Hinata!"

"We were just sleeping! We weren't doing anything!"

"YOU TWO!" Mahiru and Hinata yelled at the boys together.

The boys stopped fighting, remembering the situation they were in.

"We're not here to fight," Kenge put his hands up. "We just want Mahiru back where she belongs."

"I told you, she belongs with me!" Sasuke yelled back at him.

Kenge ignored the teen, "don't you feel more at home here than back where you were? You clearly have a chakra network; something that is only developed here. You have the instincts to fight."

"I'm…" Mahiru was losing her confidence in what she believed in.

"If you go back with them, you'll only be sacrificed upon the alter." Kenge took a step towards the couple.

"Don't take another step!" Sasuke demanded. He could feel how his girl was shaking. He pulled her behind himself once again; defending her. "The leaf would never sacrifice someone…"

Kenge cut him off, "what are ninja then? We're just tools, pawns in other people's game. We do other people's bidding. When the barrier of this world wanes, the phoenix must be sacrificed upon the alter…"

Mahiru grabbed at her head, clenching her eyes shut. It was the same information that he had said while they were in his genjutsu. "You attacked Konoha, impersonated Sasuke; how could I even believe you, you're lying!"

Kenge looked hurt at her words, "I'm only trying to save you."

"Save me from where I belong?" Mahiru shouted angrily. "Save me from where I want to be? You probably just want to use me for my powers!" Tears started to flow down her cheeks. "You don't even understand me!"

"Mahiru," Sasuke turned around, trying to calm the girl.

"Watch out!" Naruto shouted too late. A kunai was already on its way to hit Sasuke's back.

Mahiru spotted the silver weapon. It was the last trigger, her eyes and hair immediately changed to blood red. Another ring of fire issued out of her body as the kunai was stopped dead.

She pushed past Sasuke forcefully as her flame-wings came out of her back once more. Her hands clenched to fists as flames started to cover her body, burning away at her clothes. "You tried to hurt Sasuke…" The flames encased her body as she flew up into the sky; lighting the trees on fire.

"Die." She called out tonelessly. She aimed her open hand down towards Kenge as she blasted him with a large fireball.

Hinata, Naruto, and Sasuke barley managed to get away before the large fireball decimated the forest floor. The Night Ninja fled, all unscathed.

Mahiru's vision was red as she looked around the burning forest for her targets. She blasted a few times into the forest, spreading the fire further. She wanted them dead. She didn't want to be lied to any longer. They all had to disappear.

"Mahiru!" A female voice called from below. Hinata was supporting Naruto amongst the ashes. Naruto's leg was slightly burned.

Mahiru turned her eyes to the couple. She looked around at the huge destruction she had caused the forest. Her eyes returned to normal, but her world was still covered in flame.

Tears filled her eyes as they rolled down her cheeks once more. They fell down on the ground below, raining down on the couple. She looked around desperately; one person was missing.

"Sasuke!"

Her heart pained as she searched the burning world below her. There was no sight of him. She felt her anger leave her as despair took its place. Her heart grew cold as her strength left her body.

The flame coming from her body immediately disappeared. Her body started falling limply to the earth as her body shut down. She had done the unthinkable. She had killed the one she loved.


	9. Ash

She landed in a large pile of ash unscathed. After picking herself up, she started wandering through the smoldering forest around her. Nothing but emptiness filled her being, the world was dead silent. Her body felt like lead as she forced herself to walk forward.

Mahiru moved at a brisk pace through the destruction she had created. No signs of anyone did she meet on her path through the forest. Soon enough she started walking through trees again as she reentered the thick of the forest.

Her feet continued to carry her for some time; the length didn't matter any longer. Eventually she reached a small lazy river. She walked over to it and looked at herself in the reflection of the water.

The moon illuminated the water from above. Her normal brown hair was black, with tints of red peeking under all the dirt and soot. Her face was red and black, lines of tears down her cheeks showed her pale skin. Her entire body was covered in soot and singe marks.

Mahiru knelt next to the small river and splashed the cold water over her body, cleaning her skin to its original pigment. She couldn't feel the temperature of the water; all she could feel was how dead she was inside.

She looked herself over once more on the water's surface. She looked human again, or mostly. Her hair was a mix of browns and reds, and a highlight of red was still gleaming in her eyes; evidence that her powers had gone out of control. The flame on her chest glowed, proving she was still the phoenix.

She splashed at her reflection, trying to destroy the image before her. She hated what she had become. Her anger had controlled her; and she ended up killing the one she loved most.

She slammed her fists into the water, her face hovering mere inches from its surface. Her tears creating ripples on its surface as she sobbed. Her hope was gone as her world crumbled around her.

Someone's warm hand rested on her bare shoulder. She brushed it off; not wanting Naruto or Hinata to be anywhere near her right then.

Warm arms wrapped around her shoulders, embracing her tight. Her eyes opened wide in shock as she took in the familiar scent. Sasuke. He was still alive.

"Suush," he calmed her.

She instantly turned around, wrapping her own arms around his torso as she buried her head into his shirt. Her tears were still flowing down her face, but for a different reason this time.

"I'm alright; your flames didn't hurt me."

"Then where were you? I couldn't see you anywhere! I thought I had really…" she was stricken with fear as memories of her nightmares returned. Killing Sasuke, on Orochimaru's orders. She pushed herself off of him for a moment as her eyes and hand went to her phoenix mark. Orochimaru's ghost mark was present more than ever, looking almost fresh.

She screamed as she pushed herself further from him, falling into the river. Her body was splashed with freezing water, making her shiver.

"What…"

"Stay away from me! I'll kill you!"

Sasuke didn't even think. He pushed her, her back resting on the opposite bank of the small stream. One of his hands cradled the back of her head while the other rested on her shoulder as he kissed her deeply.

The two sat in the stream, kiss like that for a few minutes. Finally the couple parted, gasping for breath.

Sasuke leaned back and glanced down, the dark mark was gone leaving the flame alone. "Remember? I'm not leaving you, I will always be at your side."

It was Mahiru's turn to knock him on the stream's bank. She landed on his chest, hugging him tightly. "You're the best."

"Only for you."

After a few more minutes, the couple pulled themselves out of the river. Sasuke gave the naked Mahiru his shirt to cover herself with. Afterwards, they walked back towards the destruction where they had left their friends.

"Where did you two disappear to?" Hinata asked.

"Sorry," Mahiru hung her head.

"Seems just our stuff got destroyed…and your clothes…" Naruto responded slowly.

"You're okay now?" Mahiru questioned him.

"Yea, it rained down on us and we both were instantly healed," Hinata commented.

"Your tears…" Sasuke muttered.

"Tears?" Naruto questioned him.

"Don't worry about it; we should head back as soon as we can. We have no supplies and Mahiru doesn't have proper clothes on."

The other couple looked her over now, "yea…that kind of burned up when your body was covered in flames…" Naruto commented. His girlfriend hit him hard on the head. "Owww, you've been taking lessons from Sakura, haven't you?" he complained.

"We should head out right now then," Hinata responded hard as she started walking in the direction of Konoha.

It took another half a day, but the four teens made it to the Konoha gates. As they approached, they saw a very excited pink-haired teen waiting for them.

"The date has been set!"

"Really?" the raven-haired girl gushed as she embraced the teen before her. Her anger forgotten for the moment, "I'm so happy for you! This is really going to happen for you!"

"I know!" Sakura blushed, "I just don't know why Kakashi is so particular on the date he chose…"

"When is it?" Naruto questioned his teammate.

"At the end of the month," Sakura answered.

"That's just over two weeks away? And he expects everything to be ready by then?" Hinata pointed out.

"Tsunade-Sama approved it. Ino's been helping me with the plans but we've been waiting for you to get back."

"Really?" Hinata gushed again, "You want my help?"

"Of course!" Sakura's smile widened, "how could I plan anything without one of my bridesmaids?"

"Me?" Hinata was shocked.

The boys, along with Mahiru, walked pass the hyper girls towards the Hokage's office. Naruto entered and gave Tsunade the documents and left, without having Sasuke or Mahiru make an appearance.

Once they left the building, they split their own ways. Sasuke and Mahiru returned home; allowing her to change into one of her red ninja outfits she had left behind.

Sasuke threw on a shirt as well as the two of them reentered town. They ran into the excited duo once more.

"Why is it that whenever Mahiru leaves the village, she always comes back wearing someone else's clothes?" Sakura questioned the pair.

Hinata and Sasuke took turns explaining what had happened on their way back. By the end Sakura's face was frozen in shock. "I can't believe…"

"How have things been here?" Sasuke asked her.

"Normal, although I have been running around planning things. Kakashi set the date shortly after you guys left."

"That's strange…" Sasuke muttered to himself.

"Oh, that reminds me." Sakura said offhandedly, ignoring his comment. "Kakashi was looking for you. I bet he already found Naruto."

"Thanks for the warning," Sasuke responded, a little coldly. He suddenly started walking off away from the girls.

Mahiru looked from the girls, to Sasuke, and back again; lost at where she was supposed to go. She decided to go off on her own, walking around the village and exploring.

It turned out that Naruto was Kakashi's best man, while Sasuke was one of the groomsmen. Ino was Sakura's maid of honor, and Hinata was her bridesmaid.

Over the following two weeks, everyone was busy getting ready for the wedding. Mahiru was left alone, most of the time, to wander the village. Soon enough, almost everything was ready and the wedding was only a day away…


	10. The End

**Hello everyone; and thanks for sticking with this crazy story till the 'end'! Yes, as you can guess this is the official end, although I am planning on having a small epilogue after this.**

**I know this story jumps everywhere and changes a lot. I started writing this before I was pregnant, then during, then after, then through hard emotional times; so that kind of explains why it seems so jumbled up. I don't expect many people to like it or want to even read it, but its still something that I wrote so I feel the need to pester everyone with posting it on here.**

**Again, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy the 'end' !**

* * *

"Mahiru, I'm sorry." Sasuke apologized again. He had been constantly busy over the previous two weeks as he worked with Kakashi, Sakura and the others on the upcoming celebration.

"Like I've said; it's okay. I understand that things have been hectic with the wedding and all that." Mahiru commented.

"I won't be home until late tonight, but don't try staying up for me."

"The bachelor party right? Go have fun!" Mahiru flashed a fake smile.

"You're going to be alright? Do you have everything you'll need for tomorrow."

Mahiru sighed; they had gone over all of this a few times previously that day already. "I got my dress back from in the woods. I think I can handle myself for a little while. You seem to forget how busy you've been for the past few weeks."

"I don't…which makes me feel even worse for spending so little time with you." He wrapped his arms tight around his girl before kissing her lightly.

"If you don't leave now, you'll be late."

"Okay," Sasuke kissed her once more before leaving the house.

She watched his retreating back as she stood outside the house. Her heart pained as she watched his retreating back. Every cell in her body was screaming to run after him and bring him back.

Something was wrong. Something was going to happen.

Mahiru had a small meal, bathed, and got ready for bed. She curled up under the covers alone. In the morning she awoke and got ready for the wedding.

She left Sasuke's house and walked through town to where the celebration was being held. Hundreds of people were walking into the tent that was up to house everyone.

Before she knew it, all she saw was black. She came around lying down on a stone table in a dimly lit room. She sat up and looked down at herself. Her outfit had changed into a simple white spaghetti-strapped dress. Her long hair was put back in a high ponytail.

"What's going on?" Mahiru questioned an empty room.

Mahiru sat on the edge of the table, her body felt groggy. _'How long was I out?'_ Her body got ridged as her senses were peeked. The room was oddly and eerily silent.

She was either in the center of some building or in the basement. Other than a few torches and the table she sat upon, nothing else was in the room.

An unknown overwhelming fear came over her and filled her being. Somehow, deep inside, she knew this was a bad place. If she didn't get out soon, she was going to die.

She slipped from the table gingerly and took a few steps before the room spun around her. Whatever drugs they used on her were still in her system. Mahiru knelt to the ground to prevent herself from falling.

She took the opportunity to look around the room. She couldn't see any type of entrance or exit; a sealed room. There was no way she'd be able to get out, especially in her current condition.

A noise snapped her out of her thoughts. Kakashi came through a hidden doorway in his tux followed by a few other ninja. Her face was full of hope before she looked at his face. He wasn't there to save her.

One of the ninja in the group did a few hand signs before black shadows came at Mahiru. She didn't have the control over her body to avoid the attack. She clenched her eyes tight, preparing for the attack. She didn't feel anything happen.

"Get her to the alter." Kakashi said tonelessly.

Mahiru's body moved on its own as it laid down on the alter she thought previously was a table. "What…" Her hair was dangling off the edge as she laid flat.

Tsunade came in, "I'm sorry about this Mahiru." She approached the alter. "We need to sacrifice the blood of the phoenix to keep up the barrier around our world. It's something we've been doing for hundreds of years."

Mahiru's eyes were wide as she looked up at the ceiling; probably the last thing she'd ever see. Tears blurred her vision, "he was right…" The night ninja were on her side. The Leaf just wanted to sacrifice her. She wouldn't see her friends again; she wouldn't see Sasuke.

"Come find me when you're done," Tsunade said, a tone of sadness echoed in her voice as she left the chamber.

Mahiru tried to struggle against her invisible bonds. No use. She gently closed her eyes as she muttered Sasuke's name.

Suddenly a loud noise caught her attention as she turned her head to the main room. The room was flooded with her friends. Sasuke was in the lead.

"Sasuke?" Mahiru muttered.

Suddenly the invisible bonds disappeared as a fight started out. After a few tense moments Mahiru dared to sit up. The fighting was stopped by a wave of sand.

"Gaara?" Naruto questioned, he was on one side of the room. Everyone looked to see the Kazekage enter with his hand raised. A shadowed group of ninja followed in behind him.

"Kenge?" the night ninja had come as well.

"What is going on here?" Kakashi asked, enraged.

"Stop what you're doing." Gaara's voice echoed in the quiet room.

"Hard to do when were shoulder-deep in sand!" Kiba shouted angrily. Akamaru barked in agreement.

"What is going on here?" Lee questioned.

Kenge spoke up, "There is no reason for the phoenix to be destroyed. We have always been in charge of her reincarnation. The Great Nations decided long ago that she would need to be killed in order to keep up the barrier around our world. However with each unnecessary killing, the barrier was only weakening."

One of the attacker Jounin yelled angrily at the boy, "then how are we supposed to protect ourselves? If we don't kill it, then the barrier will disappear; and the other world will overtake us!"

"The stronger the phoenix is, the stronger the barrier becomes. If the phoenix lives, then the barrier does as well." Gaara explained. "Mahiru need not be sacrificed."

"I'm calling off the sacrifice of the phoenix from this point on." Tsunade called within the chamber. She had walked to the entrance of the room.

The sand then returned into Gaara's gourd. Once everyone was freed Sasuke ran to the alter and embraced Mahiru tightly.

"Sasuke…"

"Your okay, It's all my fault. I should have stayed back last night. Then maybe…"

Mahiru looked up and kissed Sasuke briefly. "You're here now, that's all that matters." She hid her face in his chest, her face getting buffed by his tux. Her body was shaking from fear and withholding tears.

"Mahiru…" Sasuke hugged her tightly.


End file.
